


Turn Around

by shynightshade05



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Oblivious Tobin, PREATH - Freeform, So’hara - Freeform, christen pov, doesn’t follow a timeline, kellex - Freeform, nervous christen, redmption tho, slowburn, villain alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shynightshade05/pseuds/shynightshade05
Summary: If there's one thing Christen Press knows for sure it's that she wants Tobin Heath more than anything in the world. The only issues? Tobin is oblivious and Alex isn't helping.Originally from my wattpad @shynightshade
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara, Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett, Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note in advance, no I don’t really proofread this all that much so if there’s grammatical errors I apologize. Trying to get better about it. Enjoy!

"Chris you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Tobin says taking a step closer leaving only inches between us. This closeness is nothing new between us, we are best friends after all, but this time it's nearly suffocating. "Tobin what is this?" Another step and suddenly my hands are in hers. "Whatever you want it to be." This time she brings her gaze upwards so her eyes and staring straight into mine. It's like she's looking for something inside of me. "Tobin" This shifts her gaze down to my lips then back up to my eyes. This time she seems to be asking permission for something. I nod my head never letting my eyes leave hers. She bites her lip like she always does when she's nervous and starts to lean in. Wait she's gonna kiss me? Oh god obviously she is how dumb can I be? She rests her hand on my cheek right as our lips begin to touch and-

"Chris it's time to get up come on!" My eyes snap open as I take in my surroundings. Where's Tobin and why am I in bed? Oh god it was another stupid dream. "Roomie come on up and at em! Mama is not being late to breakfast today." I sit up and look at Ash, "Alright I'm up I just forgot where I was for a sec." She smirks as she carefully looks at my face. Do I have drool or something? "I bet you were dreaming about a certain muscular dreamboat brunette." I immediately spring up from the bed and beeline to the bathroom. "OH MY GOD YOU ACTUALLY WERE!" Ash says blocking the bathroom door. Am I really that easy to read? "Oh you mean Ali? I guess she's nice and all but she is your girl and that would make me a pretty shitty friend." Ash rolls her eyes and laughs, "Yeah great try Pressy but not who I meant. Do I really need to spell it out for you Stanford?" It's too early in the morning for this. "Fine you win this round just let me in the bathroom and then we can get breakfast." Ash smirks triumphantly and dances to her bed. Well at least that's done with for now. Hopefully she won't bring it up at breakfast. 

"Oh so anyway guys guess who was having one hell of a dream last night!" I know she did not just- "Our beloved striker Pressy!" I feel everyone's shift to me. "What was it Chris? You know I love hearing about everyone's dreams." Mal says sweetly while chewing on a donut. "I- well- it wasn't really that crazy Ash is just exaggerating." "Oh no guys I promise it had to be good she was so out of it when I woke her up. I'm pretty sure it was about-" "Tobin!" I yell as her and Alex come into view. "Morning guys sorry we're late this one did not want to get up today." Alex beams pointing over to Tobin. Tobin bites her lip and looks down. This makes me immediately choke on my water as I flashback to the dream. "What's wrong Chris? Are you okay?" Tobin says jogging over. "Pressy is fine I have a feeling she just remembered the dream she was about to tell us about." She really won't give it a rest will she? "Oh you're telling your dream I had a weird one last night too." Alex says while she takes the seat to my right. Wow for once I love Alex Morgan. "Go ahead tell yours Alex mine isn't exciting in the slightest." She nods and begins to dive into her dream. My eyes travel to Tobin who is staring intently at Alex. I let out a sigh and excuse myself from the table. No one takes any notice though all focusing on Alex's dream.

It's not until I'm in the elevator that I realize someone did notice. Kelley comes running in barely squeezing between the closing doors. "Whew looks like I got my exercise for the day!" Kelley remarks. "You were being way weird back there dude. Is everything alright?" Kelley's more observant than I give her credit for sometimes. "I'm all good just tired is all." She slings her arm over my back, "Come onnnn Chris you can tell me. I've seen you just tired and that was definitely not it." She's not wrong there she's seen me on even my most hungover college days and I've never acted like that. "It was just Ash bringing up the stupid dream I had last night. I haven't even told her it yet she's still begging me to spill it to the whole team." It's silent for a minute until Kelley pipes up again, "Why don't you tell me your dream. I'll totally cover for you if she brings it up but I do want to know what it was before. Not like I'll judge I've heard the whackiest dreams of yours. Remember that sex dream you had about-" "OKAY! Enough I don't wanna think about that. It's so embarrassing Kell. I mean I'd die if she ever found out about my dream or if anyone found out really." I begin to start rambling. "Look dude just spit it out maybe I'll work some O'Hara magic on you and make it all better." I take a deep breath, "I had a dream about kissing Tobin!" I blurt out and cover my face. "Oh my god I knew it!" Kelley exclaims throwing her hands up in the air. "What do you mean you knew it?" If Kelley knows do the others? Would Tobin know? "Sonnett and I have had a bet about whether you were madly in love with Tobin or not." She deadpans laughing to herself. "WHAT?!" I yell just as our elevator opens. I rush out towards my room with Kelley right on my trail. 

"It's no biggie Chris we are the only two involved. If it makes you feel better Em thinks Tobin is crushing hard on you and that you're just not into it." Wait she thinks Tobin is into me? "Okay back to lecturing you later she thinks Tobin likes me?" "Way to sound like a high schooler Pressy, and yes she knows Tobin is into someone because she overheard her with Allie and she bets it's you." If only I could ask Allie without her totally snitching to Tobin I mean they are inseparable sometimes. "Shut up Kel. I don't even know what to do about it or if there is anything to do." Kelley beams at me, "So it's true you are madly in love with Tobin!" "Well I'm not sure about madly or love really but I have maybe had the smallest crush on her ever since we met..." "It's been that long! Damn when did you get so good at keeping things from me? Also you totally have to tell her Chris it's been years don't make yourself suffer." She has a point it has been years and I have been suffering. "What if she doesn't feel the same and it ruins our whole friendship? I don't think she even knows I like girls and I'm not sure that she even likes girls." Kelley smacks her hand on her head. "Of course she likes girls have you seen how many hats she owns? No straight girl owns that many hats." I have seen her hat collection actually... "Yes I've seen it and that doesn't help me even if she's into girls it doesn't mean she's into me." I feel my hands being grabbed tightly. "Anyone with eyes would be into you dude. There was this time in college where even I was a little into you." I burst out laughing, "YOU WERE INTO ME? Oh I'm so holding that over you forever and ever!" She groans and lets go of me, "Not the point of that and if you tell anyone that especially Sonnett I'll have no choice but to kill you." Why not tell Sonnett unless... "Kelley you didn't tell me you were crushing on Emily." Her jaw drops, "Me into Sonnett? Never I mean like never she's great and all but she's well she's her and well uh yeah." A bright pink fills Kelley's cheeks. She's so lying to me right now. "Kels I think we might be in the same boat here. I have a proposition. We tell both of them tonight after dinner." Kelley's definitely considering it she has her thinking face on. "You know I'll do it. IF you switch rooms with me if it goes badly." Oh yeah that's right she's roomed next to Emily. 

"You have yourself a deal O'Hara."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few things about Tobin are confirmed. Some Christen doesn’t like too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling bad for doing Christen dirty like this but it must be done for the sake of the story!

After shooting both Emily and Tobin texts to meet us at our rooms after dinner we went back down to get on the bus to go to the game. Today isn't really a big deal since it's just a friendly, but people still seem to be in their "designated" spots. I walk to the middle and sit in the window seat and wait for my bus buddy to arrive. The girls all flood into the bus but Tobin is no where to be found. I look over my shoulder to see Emily and Kelley laughing about something in the back. Why hasn't Kelley told Emily before? It's so obvious they're into each other. 

"Hey bus buddy!" There she is. "Hey Tobs." She slides down next to me and pulls out her phone. "You know if you wanted to talk to me you could just ask no need for some mysterious text. What's up anyway why not just tell me now?" My whole body tenses. "Well I mean it's kinda like a big thing and I'm not really sure if you'd wanna hear it with all these people around." She lets out a small laugh, "Chris I'm not gonna have a heart attack I can tell you something I've been meaning to tell you first if you want?" Oh god Tobin has to tell me something. What if she already knows and is just gonna reject me? What if I messed something up? Did Ash tell her I had a dream about her I swear to god if she did. "Okay so don't judge me or anything but I'm kinda interested in this person and she's one of my closest friends and I kinda want your advice because you've always been good with this stuff." She? I guess that's a good sign right? "She?" Tobin starts fidgeting with her hands, "Uh yeah I hope that's not like a big deal or anything. Don't freak or anything it's not you so no need to worry yourself." My stomach drops.

Of course it's not me. "Chris are you okay you look like you've just seen a ghost." Tobin scoots closer to me and grabs my hand. "Chris why are you crying? Shit I shouldn't of told you I'm sorry just forget this conversation ever happened." Without meeting her eyes I yell for Emily to switch places with me. Thankfully she does with no hesitation and I sit next to Kelley. "Pressy what's wrong I swear I'll beat up Tobin if she..." I quickly shake my head. "Chris please come back I just wanna talk about..." Kelley stands up and yells, "Dude get the message she doesn't wanna talk right now!" I'll thank her later for that. "Alright now tell me what happened. Did you tell her?" I open my mouth but nothing comes out. "It's okay Pressy I'm here." Kelley whispers wiping the tears from my cheeks.

Finally I get my composure back and tell Kelley about what happened. "So did she say who it is then?" Shit I should've stayed long enough to find out for sure who it was. "No but I have a few suspicions. Well one really." Kelley nods thinking for a second before saying, "Alex right? I mean that's the only person who would make sense." Kelley starts rambling and I bring myself to look at Tobin. Her head is in her hands which probably means she's crying at least a little bit. Allie's next to her with her hand on Tobin's back. Emily must've switched with Allie when Tobin started crying. Apparently sensing someone's staring at her Allie turns to me with a sad expression on her face. She begins to mouth something and but I can't tell what. I point to my phone signaling for her to text me. 

Allie: Are you okay?

Christen: I'm not the one who needs to be okay. I shouldn't of reacted like that to her she didn't do anything wrong. 

Allie: I understand why you reacted the way you did Christen. You know while Harry has many talents being perceptive isn't one of them. 

Just as I'm about to respond and ask what she means the bus comes to a stop. "Let's get hype everyone it's game time!" Pinoe says standing up from her seat. 

It isn't a hard game really we ended up winning 3-0 against Brazil. Most of the team seemed to sense something was off with Tobin and I though. Especially when she missed a wide open shot. "Nice game Chris!" Mal says coming in for a hug. "You too your passing was on point." She smiles brightly, "Thanks, but I think you should go find Tobin." I let go of her and take a step back. "Why would I do that?" I ask a little afraid of the answer. "Chris the bus is big but it isn't that big. No one knows what you two were talking about but her yelling after you and Kelley yelling back makes it pretty obvious something happened. I figured it must be big since you and Tobin never fight." She's not wrong Tobin and I haven't ever actually fought before. "Yeah you're right. It's just complicated it's my fault really. I'm probably gonna talk to Allie first though." Mal pats my back and walks away. Now to find Allie Long. 

Eventually I find her in a hallway texting on her phone. "Hey Allie..." She looks up. "I figured you'd find me eventually." She says sighing. "Harry isn't mad at you just so you know she's just confused." I let out a sigh of relief. At least she isn't furious at me. "She probably thinks I'm some homophobic asshole which couldn't be farther from the truth. I mean I like girls for crying out loud." "She knows you're not homophobic you're way too close with Pinoe, Ash, and Ali for that. That's why she's confused. She doesn't see why you would've reacted like that. Like I said she's clueless sometimes." It really sounds like Allie knows about my feelings. "What would she be clueless about?" Allie cocks her head, "oh come on now you have the hots for Harry and don't even try to deny it I see the way you drool over her." I gasp, "I do not drool!" Allie begins to laugh. "I do not there's no way drool has ever come out of my mouth." I state while glaring at her. "Fine fine no drool. But you do stare at her like a lot." Sounds like I need to work on that. "Okay yes I like Tobin but that doesn't mean anything especially when she doesn't feel that way about me." "Give her some time she's never suspected that you feel anything for her. I'm assuming you've figured out who she does like right now?" I wonder how many people know who she likes. "Alex seems to be the obvious choice." "Harry's not good at covering her feelings either. They'll pass especially since Alex has Serv. Don't tell Tobin this but Alex already knows. She's known for a bit but she just doesn't wanna hurt Tobin so she avoids it." That shocks me. How has Allie not told Tobin that I'd wanna know. I mean I'm not telling her but Allie's different. "So what do I do?" Allie seems to see someone coming and whispers, "Here she comes just work this fight out now and worry about the feelings part later." She runs off leaving just Tobin and I in the hallway. 

"Hi Tobs." I look her up and down and she looks bad. Her eyes are puffy and red and her hairs a mess. "What's up Chris?" It's lacking the regular Tobin calmness. "I just wanted to talk about what happened on the bus earlier. I'm so sorry for how I reacted it wasn't what it looked like at all." "Then what was it?" There wasn't any anger in her voice just sadness mixed with confusion. "I don't really know how to tell you right now but it wasn't you being gay. Actually I am too." Her eyes widen at this. "Why haven't you told me?" 

"Well I tried to once actually."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Christen’s gay panic at the bar results in a guilt ridden Tobin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really just enjoy the gay panic here.

"It was two years ago after we played each other and we went to that bar in Portland." I don't really expect her to remember since she was absolutely hammered. "I think I know what you're talking about. The night where Lindsay and Sonnett got into that fight right?" 

"Lindsay I swear to fucking god if you don't get your ass off that mans dick I'll do it for you!" Emily yells from across the dance floor. Emily's always like this in bars she doesn't want any of her teammates ending up with some random bar douche. "Mind your business Em Tyler is a very nice guy he even bought me a drink!" "It's Skylar actually." Emily loses it at that, "See you don't even know which name you'd moan if you let this continue!" Suddenly I feel warm hands wrap around my torso. "Hey Chris" Tobin slurred clearly drunk. "Dance with me." I shake her arms off and turn around. "Tobs you are far too drunk to be asking me to dance right now." She feigns innocence and drags me to the dance floor. "Come on Chris live a little why don't you?"

"Yeah I remember asking you to dance. You're actually not bad you know I was expecting a lot worse." I swat her arm. "Let me continue."

By the third song we've found a comfortable position. My backs against her chest and her hands are resting on my hips. The two shots of vodka must really be giving me some bravery. "Loosen up a little it's just me." Miraculously I do loosen up. My hips start to grind a little and her hold on me tightens. I can feel her breath against my neck. It's deep and uneven like she's focused. Focused on me. With each song that passes we get closer and closer and my hips get looser and looser. This continues for a few more songs until she whispers, "Let's get out of here I'm starting to feel a little..." she pauses before her next word and leans in closer, "hot" it takes everything in my not to moan right there. 

"NO way did I say that. It totally sounds like I wanted to bone you." Tobin says clearly shocked by her own behavior. My face flushes again just like it did last night. I avoid eye contact and continue the story.

The next thing I know Tobin is dragging me out of the bar and into a taxi. The driver turns around and looks us up and down before chuckling to himself. "So where are you two headed?" I decide to answer since I'm not positive the girl next to me can form proper sentences right now. The car engine ignites and we are off towards Tobin's house. After getting a few peaceful moments of Tobin not being all over me her hand is trailing farther and farther up my leg. Instead of swatting her away I choose to just rest my hand on top of hers. I shouldn't be enjoying this. It isn't right of me to even be letting her touch me right now when there's no way she'll remember in the morning. My hand on hers stops her in her tracts and she simply links our fingers together. I look at the front seat to see if the driver noticed what was happening but he just seemed focused on the dark road ahead. Our hands stayed together until we pulled into her lot. I thanked the driver for the both of us and gave him an extra nice tip. Before driving off he says, "have fun while the beginning lust lasts. It doesn't last forever" and winks. My eyes widen but Tobins too busy trying to walk to the apartment complex to hear him. Reluctantly I follow after her and let her lean on me while we stumble to her apartment. "Okay Tobs are you okay on your own now?" Tobin locks eyes with me and whispers, "No. stay." she sounded so sure of herself. 

We enter her apartment and she flicks the light on. It looks different than I remembered. The sofa has clothes strewn over it, the kitchen has dirty dishes sprawled about, the walls were no longer blank, and it just looks more like a home. "I like what you've done with the place." The nerves are evident in my voice. She just laughs though and drags me to the single bedroom. "Tobs what are you doing?" No response is given as she opens the door to her room. "Tobs?" And with that she spins around and pins me to the wall. A silence falls between us as the looks at me up and down. I need to stop this I HAVE to stop this, but it feels like everything I wanna say is just caught in my throat. "Chris, god Chris you looked so good at the bar tonight. I knew I needed you." With that her slightly chapped lips make contact with my neck and I can't help but let out a small moan. "Tobs we can't. You- you're just lonely and probably, no, definitely straight and I'd be taking advantage of you. One because you're drunk and two because I actually likes girls. It just wouldn't be fair so please can we just go to bed?" I feel her lips leave my neck and she sighs. No more words are spoken as she walks away and slips into her bed still fully clothed. I don't move until I start to hear soft snores. Carefully I slip into bed next to her and lay on the very edge. A part of me wants her to remember it but what would happen if she did? The following morning I slip out without leaving anything behind and shoot her a text saying that I left early and that I made sure she got home safe. My phone dings about an hour later. 

Thanks for taking me home! Hope I didn't do anything to embarrassing!

She doesn't remember. 

"Oh my god Chris I'm so sorry. I have no idea why I acted like that it was totally inappropriate." I shake my head at her, "Tobs don't feel bad really you were just drunk and lonely. It's not like you did anything after I said no. If you had it would be a different story." She whispers something under her breath but I can't understand it. "I'm still sorry though Chris. But how on earth did that not clue you in that I'm not straight? Pretty sure even the most curious straight girls don't go for that." We both laugh at that and all the tension leaves. "You're right but I guess the thought of you being attracted to me just sounded so impossible so I told myself you were straight." Just as fast as the tension left it comes back again. That was too much information shared. Way way way too much. "Why?"

Now what do I say to that? Should I just be honest? This is Tobin it's not like she's gonna be disgusted. She did try to sleep with me after all. "Because I li..." I'm cut off by someone yelling our names. Alex rounds the hallway corner and grins at us. "Sorry for interrupting but the bus is about the leave." Tobin immediately lights up and jogs over to Alex. "Thanks Lex!" There's no trace of the conversation we were just having left on her face. 

We sit together on the bus just like we always do. None of our teammates seem to be particularly interested in the drama anymore and are now talking about Mal and her boyfriend. "Wanna continue that conversation now?" Tobin asks a little too casually. "Yeah good idea." "Great so why?" My best bet is probably to play clueless. "Why what? Oh why did I react like that! I think it was just shock from what you said and remembering that night." Her lips shift from a small smile to a frown. Its a few moment before she even responds with anything, "Chris..." She begins but she chokes up. It was only then that I noticed her eyes were beginning to water. "No no Tobs don't cry. Please don't feel bad. That came out wrong it just took me back and I don't know but don't feel bad." 

Seeing Tobin cry was always something I hated. Whether it was after a hard loss or just because she missed her family. It didn't matter what time it was or where we were if she was ever upset I'd drop everything to help her feel better. It wasn't uncommon for Tobin to get upset during the night after a game whether we won or lost. Normally she'd text me sometime throughout the night and we'd meet in the lobby and just walk around and explore whatever part of the world we were in. I can't even remember when it started but it's where our real friendship began. 

"I'll try not to feel bad about it. I just can't imagine how uncomfortable I must've made you. How about I try to make it up tonight? We can sneak out later and go to the beach or do whatever you want." I nod and smile at her. "That sounds great Tobs. One last thing though; who is this mystery girl you like." Upon looking around and seeing that no one is listening she mutters, "Alex."

Even though I knew what she was about to say it still hurt hearing it from her. "Awe Tobs! I'll give it to you she is attractive." Much more attractive than I'll ever be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sad sad story of Alex and Kelley. Plus Kelley revealing her feelings to Emily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt my heart that sometimes ships Kellex a bit. So’hara supremacy though.

"You have to tell her Chris!" Kelley sternly whispered when they got off the bus. "Kell what about Alex?" That question has been replaying in my head ever since Allie confirmed it. I mean what about Alex? No matter how straight Alex was Tobin still liked her. It won't just go away when I tell her how I feel. Oh god did I just think when? Definitely more of an if. "What about Alex Chris? Alex is so in love with Servando and trust me she won't be leaving him for her female teammate, trust me been there done that. I gave that woman the best damn orgasms she's ever had and she still wouldn't leave him for me." Did she just- "KELLEY MAUREEN O'HARA I KNOW YOU DID NOT SLEEP WITH-" Her palm clamps over my mouth and she begins dragging me into the hotel before I can finish. "Shhhh you may need to sit down for this one."

So many questions. So so so many questions. By the time we arrive at her room and sit on her bed there's about a million things flying through my head. "Okay you may continue now, but do try to be quiet there's neighbors ya know." She's only saying that because Sonnett and Horan were right next door. God forbid Sonnett ever find out she'd probably have an internal combustion from imagining Kelley give the 'best damn orgasms'. "I hear you. So firstly when, why, and how?" "It was in 2013 it sort of just happened one night in a hotel room. It was no big romantic thing you know me that's not how I roll. She was just getting into the shower and I guess she caught me staring a bit too long and said 'see something you like O'Hara?' I didn't mean to stare but I just couldn't help it. I had all those feelings for her back then. Anyways within a minute we were in the shower and you know..." The fans are much more perceptive than I am apparently. They had been all over Kell and Alex back then. I didn't even know she had feelings for Alex. "Okay secondly why didn't you ever tell me and how long did this go on for?"

Kelley seemed lost in her head for a moment before answering, "I guess I didn't tell you because I never wanted to admit it back then. I know you wouldn't of cared but I was so ashamed of being that gay girl that liked her best friend. The next part is gonna make me sound like an awful person Chris." My hand met hers and our pinkies intertwined signaling to her thats hat she said wouldn't make me disappointed. 

"There were two times it stopped. The first was the night before her wedding; yeah shitty of me I know. By this point I was pretty sure she knew how I felt about her and all that jazz but it didn't stop her that night. When she was- well when I- Okay I'll just put it bluntly when I finished I moaned out 'I love you'. Neither of us had expected it, but she didn't even seem shocked. Actually she told me she loved me too. That's what stopped it and I yelled at her because she didn't mean it the way I did and her fucking wedding was tomorrow and we both knew she'd choose him over me."

Most people wouldn't of noticed the way Kelley faltered at the end. Or the way she was playing with her hands to avoid fully focusing on what she was saying, Trademark things of a hurt O'Hara. "This doesn't sound like it was your fault Kell. If you're right and Alex knew how you felt it was extremely wrong of her to do that. Especially the night before the wedding. I'm so sorry she did that. It didn't stop there though did it?"

Her head shakes and she begins again, "We didn't speak for months after. Her and Serv were thriving and it was so clear how much they loved each other. Yeah it hurt like hell but I was still happy for her. The next camp we just happened to be roomed together and you know what they say; old habits die hard. It all finally stopped when I first met Em. Pretty soon after meeting her I told Alex that it wasn't right and that I wanted to move on. She told me that she genuinely did love me in the way she loves Serv but that I was right and we both needed to move on. So we did and here we are the best friends ever and rooming together." 

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Shit that's so definitely Emily. Okay okay no panicking. OH CHRIS hide in the bathroom I don't want you walking out she'd think it's weird!" Before I can say anything about why she'd think it's weird I'm shoved into the bathroom. As the bathroom door shuts the room door opens and in walks Emily. 

"Alright what's up Rose and Mal are coming over in like 10 minutes to watch a movie." Awkward silence follows until Emily adds, "Which you can totally come too if you want I- we always love to have you around." If I had to guess I'd say they were both blushing right about now. "Sounds fun I'm down if you still want me to after this that is." It's like all of her confidence is slipping away by the second. Emily seems to pick up on it too. "Dude are you okay you're like totally pale and your fidgeting?" Come on Kelley get it out I know you can. "Sorry yeah I'm great just... well you know how the other day Abby was teasing me about some girl?" Laughter follows and then, "Oh yeah who knew Abby had mad bants?" Kelley lets out a nervous laugh that surely Emily could tell was forced. "I know I said there was no way I was telling you who the girl is but thanks to Christen I've been talked into telling." "Okayyyyy so who is this unfortunate soul?" 

"You're totally gonna laugh and think I'm joking but it's actually you..." 

Seconds went by and Emily hadn't said a thing. "Shit I shouldn't of told you that. Just forget about it you can go watch the movie and you never have to talk to me again and..." She's suddenly cut off by Emily's voice, "Can it Kell will you I'm trying to think if we have time to make out right now." A gasp escapes my lips. No way am I standing in here while they get it on. "OH MY GOD Sonnet do you know how much you just fucking scared me?" Emily erupts into laughter. "Hey that's no way to talk to the lady you're trying to win over. Where's that southern hospitality we always talk about?" The door makes a sound and it's clear one of them has been pressed up against it. "Oh I'll show you southern hospitality Sonny." Yep that's my cue to open it. 

I burst through the door causing the blonde to scream and jump straight into Kelley's arms. "Sorry guys but I was not about to listen to you two get it on." Emily looks absolutely mortified and Kelley's giving me the most serious death glare I've ever seen. "Enough of me though get back to that! By the way Em I hear Kelley gives the 'best damn orgasms' on the team so have fun tonight." Her face turns bright red and she looks up at Kelley. "Press if there wasn't a witness here right now you'd so be dead." Her tone gives it away that she's only halfway kidding so I take it as a sure sign for me to leave. After closing the door I hear Emily say, "Guess we'll see if what Chris said was true. Gotta say though now you have a lot to live up to." Yeah they're perfect for each other. 

My phone buzzes and I pull it out of my pocket

Meet outside of my room at 11?

I fire back a text saying that works for me. Now to figure out what to do with my remaining three hours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A charged night at the beach with Tobin gets Christen into a tough situation that’s her own fault really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to make this as platonically romantic as possible. Ended up just being straight romantic though so yolo!

Those three hours flew by and I spent all of them pacing around my room wondering what to do about the girl I was about to see. There's no real reason to be worried about tonight. The worst that can happen is she talks about Alex and my feelings get a little hurt. I can handle that with no issues so why all the nerves? We've done this so many times, it was even on one of these late night adventures that I realized I had much deeper feelings for Tobin than I thought.

————————————————-

"Come on Chris it's just a little farther and then we can rest our legs all we want!" She's obviously trying to distract me so I don't rip her head off. When I agreed to go out tonight I had no clue we'd be going on a whole damn hike. "Tobs how much further is a little?" All I get in response is a light laugh and her bumping my shoulder. "Just like another 5 feet actually." No more than 10 seconds later we come into a clearing and I realize exactly where we are. "This is such a fuck boy move taking me to the Hollywood sign." 

"Actually Chrissy this is very thought out. You see about three weeks ago someone told me they had just finished 'Perks of Being a Wallflower' and had absolutely loved it. If I'm not mistaken there is a scene in here where Patrick and Charlie come up here."

————————————-

That was the moment it dawned on me that I liked Tobin. Anyone could've remembered my favorite movie but it felt so special knowing that she did, and also the fact she snuck out in the middle of the night to take me there seemed romantic enough to sweep me off my feet.

——————————————-

"Have you even seen the movie or read the book?" She looks away and then looks back with a smile, "Come on I brought a blanket so we could chill on the ground and look at the stars." My eyes drifted to the sky and with the LA smog there was no way we would see any. "But the smog?" Without answering she grabs my hand and drags for forward to where she's gonna lay out the blanket. Our hands don't disconnect even when she's having a little trouble straightening out the blanket. "Our bed awaits!"

Neither of us break the comfortable silence that fell between us for a while. There may be no stars but the city lights aren't a bad view at all. "LA is gorgeous at night. You're so lucky you got to grow up around here." This conversation was nothing new Tobin has always loved the west coast. It was perfect for her laid back long boarding and surfing lifestyle. "When Cali gets a team you better bet I'm gonna try to transfer from the Thorns." Silence comes again and I suddenly become hyper aware of how close our bodies are and how her thumb is stroking the hand thats connected with hers. 

Its just Tobin. Just Tobin who is your very best friend. Just Tobin who took you on a whole hike just to be somewhere that was mentioned in your favorite book. Just Tobin whose hand in mine makes my whole body feel like it's on fire. 

"Chris you good? You look totally out of it." Her eyebrows are furrowed as her dark eyes search my face for any answers. "Yeah I'm great just a little cold I guess." She lights up at that and drops my hand. "Lucky for you I am willing to be your own personal heater for one night and one night only." With that she gets behind me and wraps her arms around me. Maybe it's a little wrong but I can't help but lean into her touch. It's definitely just because she's warm.

Tobin didn't let go until she noticed I had fallen asleep. We ended up taking an Uber back to the hotel that night since neither of us really wanted to walk all the way back. My ringtone snaps me back into reality.

"Hey Tobs I just got on the elevator I'll be to your floor soon."

"Cool cool I'll just meet you by the elevator so you don't have to walk all the way to my room." 

I hang up and am quickly met with a beaming Tobin when the doors slide open. "Fancy seeing you here." My eyes roll at the corny joke but I can't help the small giggle that escapes. "Someone likes their dad jokes don't they?" Our eyes meet and suddenly her smile is replaced with a smirk. "Stop with the murderer face Tob it's not flattering." It's her turn to roll her eyes now, "Well too bad it'll be the las thing you see tonight!" "Wha..." My back is now against the elevator wall and Tobin's in front of me with her hands on my waist. She leans in closer and just before our foreheads touch she squeezes my sides causing me to fall to the ground laughing. 

"TOBIN POWELL HEATH!" Just as I'm about to take my revenge the doors slide open again and she is bolting to the lobby. Oh I will so get her later for that.

I regain my composure and decide to join her in the lobby. "You know you're dead later and I thought this was you making it up to me not digging your hole deeper into the ground." Her body tenses next to mine, "Yeah you're right sorry." 

Somethings wrong, Tobin would normally never apologize for something like that. "You know Tobs I'm really not mad at you if I was I wouldn't of agreed to tonight." She visibly relaxes again and nods. "So where to tonight?" Definitely not up for a walk tonight so it needs to be somewhere close and open. "How about the beach? I know you love surfing at night no matter how dangerous I tell you it is." 

A grin forms and she does an, in my opinion, adorable Shaka hand and we head out the door. 

Fortunately the beach is only about a 15 minute walk away from the hotel so we get there in no time. Tobin whips out a blanket from the backpack I didn't even notice and lays it down near the water. "Hey is that the blanket that we used at the Hollywood sign?" She smirks again but this time it's a lot less murder like and more playful. "Shocked you remembered. Now we can either be boring and sit here, or rather you sit here and I surf, or you come in the water with me." Knowing Tobin even if I declined she'd get me in that water somehow. 

"I'll come but what about clothes? I'm gonna go on a limb here and say you don't have those packed in that backpack of yours?" She shrugs and starts stripping. I can't help but watch as she lifts her shirt revealing a toned stomach along with a Calvin Klein sports bra. I force myself to look away as she pulls her shirt over her head. "Come on Chris it'll be fun!" She returns to her task and slips off her gray shorts showing her boxer briefs that match her bra. Swallowing the lump in my throat I begin to take off my shirt and shorts. 

"There you go now come on." She joins our hands together and leads me to the shore. "Now Chris I know you're from here but this is your gentle reminder the ocean does indeed get cold at night so when you feel it make sure not to kill me." 

As we enter the water I take a sharp inhale and grip Tobin's hand a little harder than necessary. "Chris dude you're totally breaking my hand right now." I squeeze a little harder to get back at her for earlier before letting go. We continue our journey into the sea and when we get about waist deep I turn to her and say, "Tobs carry me?" Without questioning it she lets me hop on her back and continues on. 

When the water hits her belly button she finally stops. "Alright this is as far as I'm going with you on my back." Her tone was light and playful but I can tell she means it. "Toby the waters gonna be freezing can't I just stay on you?" Totally not flirting with her at all, nope. Just because she likes Alex doesn't mean I can't flirt. "First off I should drop you right now for calling me Toby, but I'll let it slide for tonight. Secondly you can stay on but come to the front my back hurts." Come to the front? But then we'd be so close? Never mind that sounds great actually. "Yes ma'am!" 

I shift around until her arms are below my legs and mine are thrown around her neck. Our faces are a solid two inches apart and I can't help but glance at her lips. "Chris..." it sounds more like a breathy sigh than the start to a conversation. "Tobin?" Our eyes meet and she puts our foreheads together. Holy shit she's so close to me. Our lips are so close. Keep it together Christen you don't wanna be dropped into the ice bath that is the ocean right now. "How did you know?" Not what I was really expecting, "What do you mean?" She laughs, "That you were gay?"

A part of me wants to say, "Funny story you actually made me realize!" but that's not what comes out. 

"I actually didn't know until 3 years ago. There was this girl who I'd known for a while and I had kinda always danced around how I felt about her. Once I finally realized that I had actual feelings for her I thought maybe she felt the same way. Sometimes she'd go out of her way to do things just to make me happy and sometimes she'd look at me for a little too long for it to be considered friendly."

"So what happened with her?" There's no sign Tobin's caught onto anything so I decide to continue.

"I've never actually told her how I feel. She means a lot to me and I don't wanna mess it up with her you know. Yeah sure sometimes she'll still look a little too long or go out of her way for me, but I think she likes someone else." I know she likes someone else. 

"Three years ago is a long time to not tell someone how you feel. I can't believe I'm just hearing about her now. Will you tell me about her?" 

This was a bad idea. A very bad idea in fact.

"Well she loves soccer like us. She's a little quiet but really opens up once she's comfortable. She's got such a creative side that she needs to tap into more often because the things she makes are beautiful. She's passionate about everything she does and so dedicated. She's so special to me and knows me better than anyone else. She knows how to make me feel better no matter how upset or stressed out I am."

"Chris she sounds awesome. Do I know her?"

Make or break moment here Chris be smart! Do not tell her she knows her don't do it...

"Yeah you know her."

DAMNIT CHRISTEN

"I have an idea for us Chris. How about I help you get your girl and you help me with Lex?" Don't do this to yourself Chris do not do it!

"Sounds like a plan to me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Alex and Kelley give Christen some much needed advice on what to do about Tobin now being aware of the unknown crush she has.

As soon as Tobin and I enter the hotel I say goodbye and run up the stairs for "exercise". In reality I'm just trying to get to Kelley's room as fast as possible while avoiding any extra conversation about my crush with Tobin. 

After I agreed to her plan we decided to head back to the hotel. Time really flies when you're hiding your crush on your best friend!

Once I reach her door I start banging aggressively forgetting it was about 2 a.m. "Who the fuck is at the door Kelley I swear to god if it's Emily again!" Alex yanks open the door and gives me a soft smile when she sees how stressed I look. "Oh hey Christen I'm guessing you aren't here to see me?" "No but I kinda wanted to talk to you too. I wasn't planning on that tonight but might as well kill two birds with one stone right?"

She ushers me in and flips on the big light switch earning a groan from Kelley. "Pressy I love you but why the hell are you here?" Alex pulls Kelley up from her sleeping position and punches her arm lightly. "She wants to talk to us and she's clearly stressed so be nice Kell." "Yeah yeah Janice, alright what's so important you came banging on our door at 2 in the morning?" 

"My Stanford degree failed me Kell! I practically admitted my feelings for Tobin and she still didn't get the message!" Both her and Alex's eyebrows shot up for different reasons. "I told you communications would get you nowhere in life Pressy, but tell me more about this telling of feelings that happened." 

Alex cuts in with a question of her own, "Wait wait you like Tobin?" Kelley answers her with a "Yeah Alex keep up!" 

"Okay so we snuck out to go the beach which isn't anything new, but more on that later maybe. And she asked me how I knew I was gay and then I gave this whole dumb monologue about liking this mystery girl and I was literally just talking about her. She didn't even realize Kell. That's not even the worst part after I was done she said we should each other with our crushes which leads me to you Alex."

Kelley and Alex look at each other trying to figure out what to even start with. "Christen Tobin is an amazing friend to me and I hope you know that's all she ever has been or will be to me. I just don't have the heart to tell her that because well I don't wanna scare her. If I say something wrong I could easily lose her friendship and that's not something I want. I understand if this is a lot to ask but I need you to get her to tell me so I can just do it." Kelley nods along clearly agreeing with everything Alex says. 

"I can do that I think, but what should I do about her wanting to help me?" Its Kelley who speaks up this time, "Chris I don't know if you see it but this is actually a perfect opportunity for you. You can get advice from Tobin about Tobin without her even realizing. Just ask her questions like well would you want to know, how she would want to find out hypothetical stuff like that." My fellow Stanford graduate actually has a point here. 

"You're right. If she didn't realize I was talking about her tonight she most likely won't realize it if I push a little further. Thanks guys. Before I go though what happened with Em after I left?" Kelley's face burns red and Alex looks absolutely clueless. "Nothing Chris we had a nice conversation that involved lots and lots and lots of..." Just as Kelley is about to finish her thought Alex asks what I'm even talking about. " Sonny and I we well...we... I... I told her I was interested in her and she feels the same way so now we're sort of a thing I guess. Not officially because being the gentlewoman I am will not be asking her to be my girlfriend until after the first date."

"Kell were you two not about to get it on before the first date if I hadn't opened the door?" Her face turns red again and she can't really deny it. "OH MY GOD KELL YOU WERE NOT ABOUT TO HAVE SEX WITH SONNETT IN OUR SHARED ROOM!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry Kelley and Sonnett at least stayed on Kelley’s side of the room. Sorry for this short chapter it was just a filler.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin thinks she knows who this secret crush is and Christen talks with Ash and Ali before facing Tobin.

Shortly after getting back to my shared room my phone buzzes in my pocket.

Tobs: I've been thinking about who your crush might be and I have come to the conclusion it definitely has to be someone on the team. Don't ask me how I know a magician never reveals her secrets. Am I right ;)?

Well damn she wasn't meant to figure that out. Knowing Tobin she probably just realized that I don't spend much time with anyone who isn't on the team or the Royals and I haven't been playing for the Royals for three years. Guess that's the downfall of her knowing me so well.

Chris: Sometimes I wish you didn't know me so well Tobs. Yeah it's someone on the team. That narrows it down a lot more than i'd like. 

Tobs: Oooo Chris now i'm even more curious. Meet me after practice later in my hotel room to discuss?

Chris: We'll see Heath.

With that I pocket my phone and silently slip into bed.

"GOODMORNING BITCHHHH!" What a lovely way to wake up. "Morning Ash what time is it?" I look over at the alarm before she can even answer and realize it's well past 9. "Shit I needed yoga to destress today." My statement was meant for just me but that doesn't stop Ashlyn from probing.

"Why do you need to destress Pressy? That dream still got you in a whirl?" God that stupid dream that started this whole thing. "No offense Ash, but I think I may prefer your wife's expertise on this one." 

Ashlyn's jaw drops and she dramatically falls onto her bed clutched her chest yelling, "Oh you've killed me!" I can't help but let out a small laugh at the goalies antics. She never fails to make me feel better.

"Lucky for you my stressed friend my wonderful wife happens to be on her way to our humble abode as we speak." Right on cue there's a knock at the door and Ashlyn practically teleports to the door with how fast she got there.

"Hey babe! Ready for coffee?" Her question isn't answered as she just grabs the defenders hand and pulls her in the room. "Babe Chris needs us more than coffee. She missed yoga and she actually seemed to need it today."

Ali shoots me her signature 'ignore Ash' smile and sits down on the bed next to mine. "So tell me what's wrong."

So I told her about my "secret", that doesn't actually seem to be much of a secret anymore, crush on Tobin and how we agreed to help eachother get the girl. Also I may have mentioned all the details I let slip about my crush. 

"Oh Chris this is a mess. Sorry that wasn't helpful but what possessed you to tell her all these things and then agree to help her with Alex? You're just going to get hurt if you seriously help her." 

"I fucking knew you liked Tobin and everytime I brought it up with Ali she'd just roll her eyes! You need to start trusting me on these things Ali i'm like a mind reader." 

"But what do I do Ali?" She begins to rub her thumb over my hand in an attempt to calm me down. "As I see it Chris you have two real options that can get you what you want. A) You flirt with her until she either realizes or begins to see you as more than a friend. B) Just tell her how you feel and hope for the best."

"Is it bad A sounds much better than B?" Both Ali and Ash shake their heads. "Nah Chrissy whatever you wanna do. But I recommend just avoiding her until it all goes away that's what I did with Ali and look where we are. Happily married playing therapist to our bestfriend!" 

Only Ash would make a joke right now.

"Pretty sure I can't just avoid this one. Thanks for the advice though guys I'll let you go get your coffee." 

After a long and grueling practice and a long and grueling ice bath my phone buzzes and I don't have to look to know exactly who it is.

Tobs: Interrogation time ;)

Guess there's no way of getting around it now. I push the up arrow on the elevator panel and begin to wait. "Guess who?!" was shouted as my eyes were covered by hands. 

"Well wasn't expecting to see you so soon Tobs." Her hands fall back to her side as she sends me a grin. "Don't sound so sad Chris maybe I just couldn't go another second without my best friend!" God why does she have to be cheesy and cute right now it isn't fair.

"Well you arent the one who is about to undergo what feels like a police questioning." Tobin just laughs next to me as we finally enter the elevator.

A silence calls over us and I decide to take the time to think of a game plan. Okay Chris you can either tell her or lie. If it comes to it you can just tell her another teammate it's not like she'd go around and gossip. But who can I say? She's the only one who truly matches the description. Second best is probably Kelley since anyone else would just seem shady. Just lie and say Kelley was shy when you met her and secretely is an art junky. Tobin will probably buy it right?

The metal doors slide open and Tobin escorts us to her room. "Alright Chris pick whichever bed Allie won't care if you're on hers." I elect the one nearest to the door incase I need to make a hasty exit. 

I can't help but stare as she follows me onto the bed. Her hairs in a half up bun and she's wearing those training pants that perfectly show off every defined muscle in her leg. Saying she looked hot would be an understatement.

"Ahem Chris so I've narrowed it down to two possible candidates. One makes much more sense than the other, but at the same time it doesn't. So i'm gonna give you the chance to tell me before I just assume who it is." 

Her eyes aren't leaving mine and I can tell she's searching for anything that will give me away. I look away in hopes of calming my nerves.

It's just Tobin. Your very best friend. Your very best friend who you can't afford to lose because no ones ever known you the way she does. I meet her eyes again and I make a decision. I cant bear the risk of her look becoming more disgusted than curious.

"Kelley. It's Kelley." It's her turn to look away now. "Oh. Yeah that was one of my people, but the other just made more sense and..." I wait for her to finish but it quickly becomes evident she doesn't plan on it. "Who did you think it was?" Hopefully she doesn't notice the hint of desperation in my voice.

"It doesn't matter really since it was wrong. I think I may have an idea about helping with you and Kelley. You know how before we leave camp someone always throws a hotel room party the night before?" 

"I'm not sure i'd call it a party but I know what you mean." 

"Let's just say I think I have a plan to get you two together that night." 

Oh this'll be interesting...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin’s master plan finally plays out in a game of spin the bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah cliche I know, but enjoy anyway!

The rest of the camp flies by and soon enough it's time for the "party". The day after the whole me telling Tobin I like Kelley thing I immediately alerted Kelley. I mean I had to I don't know what kind of plans Tobin has. Kelley ended up just laughing it off along with Sonnett which was a relief because I couldn't handle a jealous Sonnett right now. 

After practice Emily shot a text to the group chat telling everyone the festivities would be happening in her and Lindsey's room. 

So here I am now trying to mentally prepare myself for whatever scheme my best friend has planned. If i'm being honest I don't think i've ever seen this side of Tobin. She's always so nonchalant about everything and never gets involved in gossip. Guess she just really wants me and Kelley together. I mean she has known both of us forever maybe she thinks it's cute? Ew no nope not cute. Her and Emily though? Now that's cute. Actually I'm a little shocked Tobin hasn't noticed that. While they aren't dating yet they sure act like it. Cuddling in the back of the bus while whispering things to eachother. Actually that's not far from how they acted before. 

Tobs: You ready for my master plan? 

Chris: Don't do anything stupid Tobs!

I don't know if it's a good thing or bad thing that she just texted to remind me; probably bad.

Ash and I head to their room and the whole way there Ash is desperately trying to calm me down. "Come on Pressy whatever Tobin's planning can't be that bad. Look at her does she look like the kind of person to pull out some grand plan? She's totally just messing with you dude." 

It doesn't help at all and I can't help but feel nervous. The feeling only intensifies when we enter and everyone else is already there sitting in a circle. 

"What do we have here?" Ashlyn says clearly amused by the set up. "If I didn't know better i'd say this look like a spin the bottle or truth or dare set up." Rose enthusiastically nods her head and responds, "Come on it'll be a good team bonding exercise and plus we haven't played in forever!" 

There was a reason for avoiding the game for so long. The last time we played truth or dare it directly led into spin the bottle. Things were awkward for days after Emily has to kiss Lindsey. Let's just say Kelley's a little moody when she's jealous. 

"You don't have to play Ash we know you and Ali will end up in your own little world anyways." This earned a laugh from almost everyone in the circle. "I'll grace you with my presence for truth or dare but count me out for spin the bottle these lips only belong to one woman!" 

And so it begins. I choose to sit safely next to Mal and Becky who I think everyone is a little shocked is joining us tonight. "Alright" Rose starts looking around the circle picking her first victim. "Sam! Truth or dare?" "Truth" Rose rolls her eyes, "Boring! but would you consider you and Pat to be kinky?" Many jaws drop around the circle including my own. So it's gonna be that kind of game. "Um well you know a little? Not like extreme but we've gotten into some stuff recently." Oooo's erupt mostly from the younger ones. "Shut it guys alright Mal truth or dare?" 

The game is going without a hitch with Mal getting dared to send a risky picture to Dansby, Kelley getting dared to give Becky a lap dance, Crystal revealing her first kiss was actually a girl, and Lindsey saying she's had a minor crush on someone on the team.

That is until after her confession Lindsey suggests switching it up to a nice game of spin the bottle. It seemed sudden but then I see Tobin smirking at me next to Lindsey and it clicks. She totally just told Lindsey to do that. 

Allie volunteers to go first claiming she hasn't had any action in a while since Bati has been extra busy recently. She spins it and it ends up landing on Alex and it's a quick kiss with a dramatic flair. 

Then Alex spins. And the bottle spins and spins until it directly aligns with Tobin. The room goes dead silent. Some eyes are on me while others are switching between looking at Tobin and Alex. There's a small blush creeping onto Tobin's cheeks mostly hidden by her tan skin. "Alright Tobs come here." 

Oh god I cant watch this. She's kissing Alex right in front of me and I just have to watch. As Tobin looks down into her lap Alex looks at me and mouths a 'sorry' and I know she is. I know it doesn't mean anything to her but I can't help the jealously that comes flooding in as Tobin shyly connects their lips. 

A few miserable seconds tick by until Alex pulls back a little out of breath. "Not bad Toby no wonder you used to get all those girls in college." Tobin smiles a little seemingly dazed. "Uh Tobs it's your turn to spin the bottle that's how this works." 

"Oh yeah sorry just got... whatever." Tobin gives the bottle a forceful spin and it goes around the circle two times before stopping in front of...

ME?

My eyes shoot to Kelley's and both her and Em are holding back a laugh. I look at Tobin and she's sending me a questioning look. Silently asking if it's okay and all I can do is nod my head. This is definitely not how I envisioned our first kiss. 

We meet in the middle of the circle and she tucks a piece of loose hair behind my ear before slowly grazing her lips on mine. Electricity shoots through me all the way to my core at the small contact. I put my hand on the back of her head to signal it's okay for her to deepen it. Her hand suddenly rests on her cheek as she begins to put more force into it. 

Alex was right Tobin definitely is not a bad kisser.

It feels much to short when Tobin finally pulls away and whispers, "Try to get it to land on Kelley." and suddenly every good emotion I was just feeling is gone. Just a reminder that it didn't mean anything to her. 

I spin the bottle and ironically it ends on Kelley and Tobin beams at me. "Alright Pressy lay it on me with how long you and Tobs were at it you must be good!" 

Emily elbows Kelley side and she lets out a squeal. Our kiss is much quicker than the one Tobin and I just shared. Kelley seems to want to it that way to keep Emily happy. Kelley may seem untuned to other people's feelings from the outside, but that's not really true at all.

A few more rounds are played with Kelley actually landing Emily, Emily kissing Becky, Becky kissing Abby, and Abby ending it with Tierna.

Lindsey tells everyone she's tried signaling that the game was over for the night. Good nights are exchanged and we disband to our rooms. 

I'm barely out the door when Tobin grabs my arm and pulls me aside. "So did you feels sparks?"

It takes me a moment to realize she's not talking about our kiss but the one I shared with Kelley instead. "Yeah I guess there were some sparks sometime during the game." Yeah I did just try to hint that maybe it wasn't Kelley I felt them with. "Cool cool me too. I haven't felt something like that in a long time. Felt like my whole body was on fire you know?" I nod trying to hide the way my chest is tightening and it feels like I can't breathe. I know she thinks I was talking about Kelley so it'd only be normal for her to talk about how she felt about Alex's but it doesn't make it sting any less. 

"T can I ask you something?" "Of course." 

"What do you think is gonna happen with Alex? She's married and happily at that. I don't want to sound unsupportive, but shouldn't you just move on?" 

I can immediately tell I said the complete wrong thing as her face completely drops. Damnit I shouldnt of let jealously cloud my judgement. 

"Chris... why... I..." without another word she turn around and walks away. I start after her but my arm is pulled yet again this time by Alex.

"Sorry didn't mean to eavesdrop but it's hard when you're the conversation topic." Allie and Kelley are with her outside of Alex and Kelley's shared room. 

"I didn't mean to upset her it was just hard hearing her talk about how kissing you made her feel." My voice is full of embarrassment. I'm not a jealous person I'm really really not and it's embarrassing having her three best friends see me like this. 

"No what you said to her needed to be said Press. I don't like seeing Harry hurt but you had the guts to say what needed to be said." Shockingly there's no anger in her voice like I figured there would be. "You know she never specified which kiss she was talking about." it was Kelley who said something this time.

"It's obvious she was talking about Alex. How could she feel any of what I felt during our kiss when she likes Alex?" There's a bit of desperation in my voice as I ask. 

"You never know Press. Our kiss was nice but it didn't seem to affect her the way yours did." 

What does she mean? Tobin looked completely normal after our kiss. 

"Alex what are you talking about?" 

Allie cuts in, "Did you really not see how red her face was? Or how she couldn't keep her eyes off you for the rest of the game? Or how she kept touching her lips after?" 

No I suppose I hadn't noticed. I was a little busy trying to avoid looking at her. 

"Nope I was a little worried if I looked at her i'd give myself away." Allie sighs and then says, "Look Chris I think you should just tell her honestly. It'll be much easier." Kelley again agrees along with Alex. 

Just as I was about to reply my phone buzzed.

Tobs: I'll tell Alex next camp if you tell Kelley. That way both of us will have an answer and at least one of us will probably get a happy ending. 

I flash them my phone screen and each has a different reaction.

Kelley starts cackling at the fact Tobin genuinely believes I like Kelley. Alex looks like her heads about to explode. Allie looks like she's formulating. 

"We'll figure this out in a few months for now let's just go to bed since we have early flights tomorrow." 

With that Allie and I leave towards our rooms and before she gets off the elevator I tell her to make sure Tobin's okay. She promises she will and waves. 

Thank god I have a three month break.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been three months and it’s finally time for Chris to come back to camp. The only issue is she’s now gonna have to deal with the consequences of taking a break from Tobin.

Three months passes by in a flash. While most of my time was spent practicing and playing the rest was spent at bars and restaurants trying to get over Tobin. I was just about as lucky as the other countless times I've done the same thing. Something was always wrong with whoever I went out with. Whether it was a 'they think planning stuff is too much like an old woman' or 'her voice is too high it needs to be lower like Tobin's' is besides the point. Kelley had done everything in her power to try to get me the perfect date but it simply never happened. 

Another thing I did was ignore Tobin. Ignored her texts, FaceTimes, and even her in person when our teams played. By the end of the three months it became evident that she was anxious to know what was causing the sudden lack of contact between us. It wasn't kind of me not to answer but it was necessary. 

Even after all of that though here I am riding the team bus back to the hotel from the airport. Completely zoned out looking at the head of brown hair that sat in front of me with Lindsey who had been ditched by Emily for Kelley. Thankfully Becky was too engrossed in her book to notice how spaced out I was. Tobin hasn't even spared me a look since the Thorns joined the Royals at the airport. Not that I can blame her I'd be furious with me too. 

My phone buzzes and I can't help but hope it's Tobin even though she hasn't even looked at her phone once since boarding the bus. To my surprise it's actually Emily. 

Sonnett: Stop staring Christen if Tobin wasn't weirded out by your behavior before now she totally is.

Christen: It's not like she can feel me staring. And what has she told you?

Sonnett: Just how you've been ignoring her and that she's really pissed about it. P.S. wouldn't be so sure about the not sensing it thing look up. 

My eyes leave my phone screen and I see Tobin staring daggers at me. My eyes widen and I swallow trying to keep down my nerves. Her eyes linger on the movement of my throat for a moment before looking into mine again. We stay like that for a few seconds before she turns back around with no emotion shown whatsoever. 

I've been friends with Tobin since the 2009 Pali Blues days and never once has she looked at me like that. 

Christen: Shit I really messed up didn't I?

Sonnett: Mhm and you might wanna check the room assignments Vlatko just emailed. 

I refresh my email and the list is there just waiting for me to open it.

Ashlyn and Megan  
Tierna and Abby  
Rose and Becky  
Emily and Kelley  
Alex and Mal  
Tobin and Christen  
...

Christen: Shit shit shit Emily what do I do? 

Sonnett: Oh I don't know... try talking to her about your feelings?

I elect to leave her on delivered because what else is there to say? There's no more interaction between me and anyone til we arrive at the hotel and I hug Ash and Ali in the lobby. After exchanging pleasantries I grab my room key and nervously start my journey to room 508. 

Not long after I've unpacked the door opens and Tobin walks in with her phone in her hand and headphones on her head. A classic signal of 'I don't wanna talk to you right now'. I decide to heed the unspoken warning and continue getting ready for bed. It isn't until we are both settled into our beds that she breaks the silence, "Why?" "Why what?" She groans and sits up. "What did I do Chris? Maybe I over stepped with the whole Kelley thing, but something tells me that's not it. So why did you decide to just not speak to your best friend or maybe ex best friend at this point for three months?" That might've been the longest I've ever heard her talk at once. 

"I just... it wasn't you it was me. Please believe when I say you did nothing wrong and this whole thing is completely my fault. Like totally a hundred percent my fault. I'm so sorry and I know I didn't handle anything correctly and I should've just acted normal but for some reason I just couldn't. And you're still my best friend and I get it if you don't want me as yours anymore." At least I'm being honest here. I don't really wanna lie unless I have to. 

"That didn't answer all my questions. If I'm still your best friend tell me what's wrong please." The please on the end gives away how much what I did hurt her. Her eyes are on me and they're filled with so much emotion unlike earlier when there was nothing. "It was just I knew that you found out about Kelley and Em starting to date and it was so embarrassing. Like I didn't want you to have to mention it and me just awkwardly brush it off. So I just avoided it and you." The lie comes smoothly off my tongue which is perhaps a sign I'm a little too comfortable lying to her. 

"Seriously Chris? I would've just dropped it you know that. Is that really all or is there something else?" I hesitate before answering no. She seems to pick up on my hesitation but decides not to act on it. "Alright then come over here I missed you." Cuddling was nothing new in our friendship so I take it as a good sign. 

I slip into her bed and allow her to wrap her arm around my torso and pull me close. "Promise no more weird shutting me out?" I hold up my pinky waiting for her to take it. She wraps hers around it and I whisper, "Promise." 

After a few minutes her breathing relaxes and her muscles relax around me. "I love you Tobs more than you'll ever know." and readjusts a little and whispers, "Love you too." 

Definitely thought she was asleep. At least she's way too tired to think anything of it. A few more moments pass before I drift into the best sleep I've had for months.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up the next day leads to an embarrassing breakfast for the two. The drama only builds up after that.

I awake with someone slightly nudging my shoulder with their hand. "Hey Chris I don't wanna freak you out or anything, but we totally didn't set an alarm and team breakfast is in a solid 3 minutes." I'm out of bed and scrambling for acceptable breakfast attire within seconds. This kicks her into gear as she starts searching as well and finally just pulls out a random shirt and shorts since the curtain still being closed doesn't allow any light in. 

Once we both get clothes and brush our hair we are booking it to the elevator. We enter the breakfast room and a few heads turn our direction. Notably Kelley's who whispers something to Sonnett causing her to look as well. "Yo nice shorts Tobs didn't know you changed numbers." It was Ashlyn who yelled it from her corner table shared with Ali, Pinoe, Alyssa, Tierna, and Abby. Anyone who hadn't been looking now stared at both of us. Only then did both of us look down and see that she was in my shorts with the number 23 big and bold on the front. 

Tobin's face morphs into a face of shock. "Shit I'm so sorry Chris! It was super dark and you know we were rushing. I'll give them back to you after breakfast!" Her embarrassed outburst only spurs more attention as Rose pipes up with, "Walk of shame ladies walk of shame." Both of our faces must look horrified based on the laughs that follow. "No guys... that's not... we just forgot to set an alarm last night." Ash once again speaks up saying, "I was Chris's roommate last time and I can safely say that girl never forgot to set her alarm. Must've been pretty distracted with what... or who she was doing." Ali immediately swats Ashlyn on the arm harshly causing her to yelp. Tobin bites her lip and looks at me clearly trying to get me to say anything to get us out of this. 

Alex must've sensed neither of us had a rebuttal because she comes to our defense pretty quickly. "Guys come on neither of them have that post sex glow." Kelley surprisingly comes to our defense as well, "Yeah I've seen Chris's post sex glow and this is not it." The room goes silent as everyone looks at Kelley. "Wait no I didn't mean! No babe! Emily come back! Em I just meant I've come back to our old dorm after it!" By the end she's out the door chasing after her girlfriend who had left after the first phrase.

"Okay but you guys didn't actually hook up did you?" We both vigorously shake our heads no before Tobin says, "Come on Alex you know I don't kiss and tell." Her tones a little snarky and she walks away right after saying it. "What'd she mean by that?" Alex's gaze is locked on Tobin as she whispers, "No clue. Probably just about our spin the bottle kiss." 

The rest of breakfast goes by without any incidents as do the following three days. Everything is peaceful until...

"ALEX WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU DID EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID WITH ME TO TOBIN?" Exactly what she did to Kelley... Alex slept with Kelley... So does that mean...? 

"SHIT KELLEY NOT SO LOUD! No it wasn't like you I didn't love her like I loved you. It was one time and I was just fucking sad because you decided to move on which you had every right to do. Please Kell know I felt awful after."

"SO YOU JUST WENT AND FUCKED TOBIN TO DEAL WITH IT? Thought you and Tobin have always just been just friends Lex. That's what you told Chris at least. God Lex I swear to god if this is the reason Tobs has the hots for you and not Chris I'll kill you."

The last sentence hangs in the air long enough for me to back out of the locker room and sprint down the corridor. Tears fill my eyes as I get farther and farther away. I push through the bathroom door and collapse on the floor. "Woah woah Chris what's wrong?" Of course the world decided to say 'f you' and let Tobin be here right now. She drops to her knees next to me and hugs me tightly. 

My sobs increase to the point where I'm gasping for air. "Hey hey Chris please breathe. Try to follow my breathing pattern okay?" She guides my hand up to her chest and holds it there and begins taking deep breaths. "Good you're doing so good Chris." Even though I'm steadily breathing now the comment shoots right through me and makes my breath hitch. "Now what's wrong?"

"I'm not meant to know Tobs I'm sorry you probably didn't want me finding out, but I heard Kelley and Alex screaming at each other in the locker room and I couldn't help but listen. K-Kelley was yelling at Alex because apparently she slept with you, and, and she did that to Kelley too except it happened more with Kell." 

Tanned arms tense around me and it's Tobin's breath that stops working this time. "Alex... she slept with Kelley too?" "Tobs I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hear it and I'm just sorry." Our positions change and now it's me with my arms wrapped around her while her heads buried in my shoulder. "I'm telling her." 

"What?" Tobin lifts her head and looks me in the eyes. "I'm telling Alex. She deserves to feel guilty about making me have feelings for her for all these years. Plus there's not gonna be a friendship to fuck up anymore." I rub her back and try to come up with something to say. This is so wrong I didn't want Alex to totally break her heart. Tobin should've been able to tell Alex on her own time and then just been able to move on. She shouldn't of gotten this hurt. 

"If that's what you want to do then I'll be here for you okay?" "Will you do it too? I need you to be brave with me." This time she fully detaches herself from me. "What do you mean do it too?" She plays with her lip in between her teeth before elaborating. "I know this is a lot to ask but can you tell your girl how you feel when I tell mine? I can't explain it but it'd make me feel less alone." 

Realistically this shouldn't be a hard request. I can just fake a broken heart after "telling Kelley" how I feel, but I don't want that. Maybe it's time to tell my actually girl how I feel.

"Okay I'll tell my girl and you tell yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do feel bad for making Alex a villain, but I promise it won’t be like that forever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after effects of Alex and Kelley’s fight. Christen makes a shocking decision to hear Alex out and honestly it goes pretty well.

The bus ride back to the hotel is painfully silent. Turns out I wasn't the only one who heard what happened in the locker room. One of the younger ones heard and it spread pretty fast. There were a vast amount of reactions. 

Becky sitting with Kelley rubbing her back while whispering words of support in her ear. 

Emily at the back of the bus yelling at Alex who is uncharacteristically quiet. 

Allie and Carli both looking unsure of whose side to be on or if they should be on a side at all. 

Ali and Ash sitting in front of Tobin and I turned towards us trying to keep Tobin and maybe even themselves from focusing on the situation. 

Megan staying silent but her eyes filled with disappointment. 

Julie and Crystal sharing earbuds in their own little bubble.

Rose, Lindsey, Mal, and Sam who look like they wanna rip Alex's head off right along with Emily. 

Sometime during my observations Tobin must've waved off Ali and Ash since now they're no longer stretching to see us. "How are you feeling?" Her head falls onto my shoulder and I place my arm around her shoulder. "Embarrassed. I can't imagine how Kell must be feeling. From the sounds of it the whole team knows about her old feelings. I know she likes her privacy; we've always been similar in that regard. Considering all that just happened I'm okay promise. I think I should talk to both Al and Kell though since my name was brought up. My own fault though I was the one who made that comment about kissing and telling at breakfast the other day." 

"Don't blame yourself none of this is your fault. I might have a few choice words with Alex later actually, Kelley too of course." Shockingly there's no objection to my sentence. "No telling me not to?" Tobin lets out a huff and just shakes her head before saying, "Chris I'm sorry that I never told you. You're probably not mad because you don't normally get mad about these things, but I know you don't love secrets." As if I'm not keeping a huge one right now. 

"Tobs don't worry about it really. The only person I'm the slightest but angry with is Alex. I cannot believe she cheated on Serv with both of you. Should someone tell him?" I'm not sure who would tell him. Not like Alex would. Maybe Kelley would be up for it. She'd probably need someone with her though. Perhaps even Tobin. I doubt Serv would be mad enough to yell at Kelley, or Tobin for that matter, but it'd be better if there were two of them. It'd make me feel better at least. I'm totally getting ahead of myself here.

"If I were him I'd wanna know. Do you think it should be one of us? Kelley and I that is." 

"Yeah probably since we know Alex won't." 

She murmurs a "yeah" next to me and looks towards the back of the bus. The scenes calmed down a little, Emily is no longer yelling and has switched seats with Becky who isn't saying a word to Alex. It seems to be forgotten for now which is definitely a good thing.

Team dinner is tense to say the least. Everyone has picked a side by now; Kelley and Tobin's to be exact. No ones said a word to Alex since the bus and it looks like that's gonna continue. Allie and Carli are by her side, but neither look like they particularly want to be. 

Conversations flow normally except whenever Alex pipes in it goes completely ignored by everyone. The team doesn't seem to feel too guilty about it and neither do I honestly. Okay maybe I do a little. I shouldn't she hurt two of my best friends, but there's must've been a reason. She said she was in love with Kelley after all so there's something much deeper than just curiosity. Shit i'm staring, I'll just talk to her after dinner. Someone should at least listen to her side even if it won't change their allegiance.

Dinner continues to be just as awkward and as we are all walking out I catch Alex. "Hey come to my room for a minute I wanna talk. Tobs will be with Kelley so we can just be alone."

Our journey is accompanied by more silence until we get into the room. Both of us take seats on my bed and I begin, "As you can guess I'm a little pissed just like everyone, but I wanted to hear you out. No one else seems to want to and I know if I was you I'd want someone to. So go." 

Alex smiles a little clearly relieved someone's listening. "Shit Christen I don't even know why I did it in the first place. It's probably the dumbest thing I've ever done and of course I just had to involve Tobin in it. Listen I really did, and do, love Kelley. It's just different for me because so many eyes are on me and everyone has all these expectations for me to be this perfect girl. Me loving Kelley has never fit that and it scared me. I wanted to be with her so much and while I love Serv it's never compared to how I feel about Kell. When she told me we were done it completely broke my heart even though she had every right to. So sleeping with Tobin just made me feel in control. It wasn't right and that's not an excuse, but that's why I did it. I'm so sorry Christen I don't even know what to do." 

By the end she'd started crying a little. What she said makes sense. I may be known, but I'm no where close to being as in the spotlight as Alex is all the time. 

"Are you in love with Serv?" 

Alex just sadly shakes her head and begins to cry harder. 

"Alex you have to tell him. I mean all of it too. If it were you you'd want to know no matter how much it would hurt. You both deserve to find someone who you can love and can love you." 

My arms tightly wrap around her and I decide to just let her cry. 

"It's so hard."

"It is hard Alex. Once upon a time I was terrified to live my truth. Being around people on this team has completely changed that for me. There's so many bad ass gay women on this team who are so successful. You don't need to announce it to the world, but I promise you'll be much happier if you're honest. If you decide to let the media know ever we will all be behind you even though we might be mad right now."

Alex hugs me tightly and sighs. "Yeah you're right. Maybe I'll tell the world someday but for now I need to talk to Kell and Tobs. Do you think they'll ever forgive me?" 

"It'll take a while but you're Kelley's best friend and Tobin can't hold a grudge for forever. You've known them for so long they can't just forget you. Just work hard to show them how sorry you are."

We stay like that for a few more minutes until there's a knock on the door and Tobin comes in.

I get up and leave them to it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her talk with Alex Christen retreats to Kelley’s room only to have a certain kind of dream about a certain dreamy brunette. Who then knocks on the door.

I make my way to Emily and Kelley's room immediately after leaving my own. They're just down the hall so it doesn't take too long. I only have to knock once until Kelley unlocks and opens the door. Emily is nowhere in sight which probably means she's with Lindsey. 

"Oh Chris hey, I was kinda expecting... well not expecting but..." 

She was expecting Alex to come. Probably why Emily actually isn't here. Didn't want another one sided screaming match.

"She's in my room talking to Tobin right now. Listen Kell, I talked to Alex because I thought someone should at least hear her out."

Kelley scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Dude she doesn't deserve that." 

"Well what were you expecting to happen if she came here? Weren't you gonna do the same thing?" There's a hint of sass in my voice for a reason I can't pinpoint. It's not like I'm here to defend Alex. 

"Fine whatever maybe I wanted to try to understand what happened."

Unlike Kelley to straight up admit that and not be stubborn. 

"You're not gonna want to, but you should at least consider forgiving her. Not right now by any means but this is Alex. From what she told me she's going through a lot. I'm not defending her I'm just saying she needs her best friend and that's you." 

Kelley just sighs and closes her eyes. "Of course I'll be there for her I just can't right now. It'll be easier when I hear whatever it is from her. Thank you for giving her someone to talk to I can't say I would've if I were you, but future Kelley will definitely appreciate this a lot I'm sure." 

"I'm glad that I did. Now you should probably go join her and Tobs in my room. If they're finished will you send Tobin my way?" She'll totally think I confessed to Kelley won't she?

"For sure now wish me luck!" Just like that regular fun Kelley is back. 

As she exits I lie down and rest my eyes hoping to get some peace. The reality of the situation suddenly hits me and my breath catches in my throat. Alex and Tobin actually slept together. My mind can't help but picture it. Alex with her nails digging into Tobin's back while Tobin's lips are on Alex's neck. Tobin going lower and lower. Fuck I should not be thinking about this, and it definitely should not be turning me on a little. Just imagining Tobin doing anything sexual is enough to get me going. I feel myself drifting off to sleep with images of a naked Tobin Heath playing in my head.

"Fuck Chris you look so good." I look up and Tobin's in front of me in her uniform. "I couldn't take my eyes off of you during the whole game." The room is empty other than the lockers that surround us. She takes a step towards me and gently pushes me against a locker. Her hands ghost up my thighs until they come to a rest on my hips.

"You have no clue what you do to me Chris. How much you make me just want to take you in so many different places." A small whimper escapes me and I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks. "Good Chris I want to hear much more of that." 

Her lips meet mine and they're the perfect mix of chapped and soft. The pace is slow and gentle as her hands move up and down my torso. One hand eventually rests on the small on my back while the other begins to go underneath and up my shirt. 

The pace begins to quicken as her tongue swipes across my bottom lip in search of permission. My mouth opens a little more allowing her tongue inside. Right as it enters her thumb grazes over my nipple and I let out a soft moan. She pulls away only to whisper in my ear, "I like it when you moan for me Chris." Our lips meet again and her tongue gets back to right where it left off.

She continues to gently touch me through my bra. "Take your shirt off for me?" My shirt comes off of me at light speed and the cold air hitting my skin causes my nipples to harden. Now both of her hands are there cycling through palming, rubbing, and pinching. 

Getting some bravery I slip my hand under her jersey to find defined abs. Upon contact she sighs contently and moves her mouth down to my neck. Her lips move across my jawline then down to my pulse point. She begins sucking and my head tilts up giving her even more access. "Tobin you're gonna leave a mark." 

I feel her grin and then continue harder this time. Her left hand begins to play with the waistband of my pants. Her lips detach from my neck and she looks at me silently asking if I want her to continue. All I can do is nod and her hand slips under my shorts and underwear. 

At the sound of a loud knock I shoot out of bed. "Hey Chris you in there? Kelley pretty much kicked me out and told me to come here." 

I rush to open to door completely forgetting how flushed I definitely look. "Thanks, uh Chris are you okay you look really, really uh, out of it." 

Definitely okay totally didn't just have a sexy dream about you or anything. 

"I'm fine jsut dozed off for a minute nothing major." She shrugs and walks past me into the room. Don't freak out Chris just because you're in a room alone together does not mean you're about to have mind blowing sex. 

"So how'd your talk with Alex go?" 

She proceeds to tell me how at first she was really pissed obviously, Alex then told her everything she told me, how she got mad she got used as a rebound, how sorry Alex is, and how she's still mad but she'll get over it because Alex will always be her friend. 

"Did you end up telling her how you feel?" 

"Nah it didn't really feel like the right time. I was about to but then Kelley knocked and I wasn't gonna do that with Kelley in the room. I told her to meet me on the rooftop at 11 tomorrow night. That way no one will interrupt. Will you tell Kelley tomorrow?" 

Okay I could either tell Tobin before or after she tells Alex. On one hand if I tell her before it might just mess stuff up with Alex and her getting back on the right track, but if I do it after she may not react positively depending on how her talk with Alex goes. 

"I will I just need to figure out when to do it." 

After that we decide to take back our room frok Alex and Kelley. On their way out Alex stops me and pulls me aside. "Tomorrow night you go to the rooftop instead of me and tell her. It's your best bet at getting her alone and in a good mood." 

Tobin peaks her head out from the door. "Chris come on I wanna watch a movie!" Alex and I smile at eachother and she walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First real taste of smut folks be warned it’s coming.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confession we’ve all been waiting for takes an unexpected turn.

Somehow I end up in Tobin's bed with her arm wrapped around me while I cuddle into her side. We mutually decide to watch She's the Man and stay quiet throughout most of it. My body shows my anxiousness though and I keep fidgeting. "Chris what's up you keep moving?" 

"Can I have some advice?" Nows definitely the time to use that great advice Kelley gave me about using Tobin's own advice on her. 

"Sure I'll pause the movie." She reaches over to the remote and quickly pauses the tv. "Now what do you need advice from the great Tobin Heath on?" 

"You did not just refer to yourself in third person."

"The great Tobin Heath does what the great Tobin Heath wants!" 

We both burst out laughing and it helps calm my nerves a little. 

"Back to business I do really need the great Tobin Heath right now." I clear my throat and start fiddling with the strings on my shorts. "If it were you would you wanna know?" 

Her grip tightens a bit before loosening again. "Be more specific." A hand comes to rest on top of mine making me look up towards her. She has a soft smile with an even softer gaze. "Just if it were you would you want to know how I feel? Since you know you like someone else and so does Kelley." 

Seconds pass by before she answers, "Yeah I would. I think it's always better to be honest with people and I'd appreciate it and I'm sure Kelley would as well." 

"But what if it's awkward and I lose her as a friend?" 

"Nothing like that would ever make you lose someone as a friend, especially Kelley. She'll probably just make a few jokes at your expense and then forget about it. As long as you're normal she'll be normal." 

"What would you do though. What if Kelley doesn't crack jokes? Wouldn't you feel awkward?" 

Tobin pauses again for a few seconds. "No I wouldn't feel awkward at all. I know your friendship with Kelley isn't totally the same as ours, but I'd never feel awkward or uncomfortable around you." 

That's a relief. She is saying this though without realizing I actually do like her. It'll probably be way different when she actually knows. 

"I don't want anything to change between us, Kelley and I that is." 

Tobin just nods and I know she understands. 

"If it were me nothing would change you know?" 

I tense up. Shit she so totally knows doesn't she? Why else would she say something like that? 

"Sorry I didn't word that right or finish my thought really. If it were me nothing would change so I doubt it will for Kelley either."

My body relaxes into her again and I decide to just let her absentmindedly play with my fingers. We both end up dozing off pretty quickly.

The following morning the news of the rooftop plan has already spread and all of the team knows except Tobin of course.

Different groups have come up to me and wished my luck. Even Becky and Carli came up and gave me some encouraging pats on the back. Camp seems to go by too fast and so does dinner. 

Now it's just us back in the hotel room finishing up She's the Man while we wait for the time to pass. This time I'm on my own bed scrolling through my phone and texting Kelley.

Kell: You should totally kiss her on the rooftop ;)

Pressy: Kelley wth I can't do that!

Kell: Why not it'd be romantic Pressy. I'm sure Tobin's secretly a hopeless romantic under all those layers of chill ness.

Pressy: Even if she is there's 0 guarantee she won't push me away and be disgusted.

Kell: Kissing you could NEVER disgust anyone! You're too smokin Press.

Pressy: Go talk to your own smoking girlfriend Kell. I doubt she'd appreciate you calling me smoking especially after what you said at breakfast the other day. 

Kell: Shit you're right! Emily if you ever hack my messages you're the most smokin girl i've ever met!

Pressy: Bye Kell

Kell: Bye future Mrs. Heath

Never a dull moment with Miss Kelley O'Hara. Rolling on my side I allow myself to drift off into a dreamless sleep. 

A soft shaking wakes me up and Tobin's standing above my looking extremely nervous. 

"Just wanted to let you know I'm going up since it's 10:55. Not sure when I'll be back." 

My chest tightens from nerves. "Hope it goes well Tobs." 

One soft smile later and she's out the door on her way to the roof.

I shoot a text to Alex, Allie, and Kelly to let them know I'm about to do it.

I have to wait a couple minutes before going up so she doesn't realize I'm behind her. Unsurprisingly my breathing begins to become short uneven breaths and my hands get shaky. Classic signs of my anxiety creeping up on me. 

"It'll be okay Chris you got this. It's just Tobin. She said it wouldn't change anything if it was her and if that's a lie then that's on her. Calm down breathe in and out." 

I repeat my king mantra a few more times before opening the door and heading to the stairs. With each step my heart rate feels like it gets faster and faster. By the time I'm at the door my breathing is uncontrolled again and my whole body is now shaking. 

The door gently opens revealing Tobin turned away whispering something to herself. I let it continue for a minute hearing a few, 'you got it's', 'calm down Tobin's', and 'it's just Alex's' 

After the fifth 'calm down Tobin' I decide to interject. "Turn around Tobin."

Tobin quickly whips her whole body around and faces me. "Chris? What are you doing here Alex is meant to be here?" 

I swallow my nerves and respond, "I'm being brave and honest." 

Eyebrows knit and she bites her lip. "What are you talking about? You should be with Kelley by now." 

"No I shouldn't be." If possible her eyebrows furrow even more and she looks up to the sky. It's clear she's trying her best to figure out what I'm getting at. 

"It's never been Kell Tobs." Brown eyes meet mine with utter confusion. "Well then who? Why'd you lie?" 

"Who was your other guess when I told you it was Kelley?" 

Silence follows but our eyes remain on eachother. 

I take a tentative step forward and she follows. "It doesn't matter it's wrong just tell me why you're here and who it is." 

Harnessing my bravery I take her hand in mine. "Tell me Tobs." 

"Me?" It comes out like more of a question than a statement. Her voice cracks and she sounds like a nervous wreck. "I'm totally wrong I know I am it's just with the stuff you said I would make sense, but that's not possible and I'm probably missing someone..."

I cut her off, "Stop." Something in my voice makes her listen and she goes silent. "You're right." Her jaw opens a little and her eyes widen. "Wha..." 

"It's always been you Tobin. Ever since that stupid championship game where UNC beat Standford there hasn't been a single day where I haven't thought about you. At first I thought it was just because I was envious of you, then I got to know you and I convinced myself I just wanted to be your friend so badly, then when we became friends I realized what it really was. Tobs I love you and now you know exactly how I mean it." 

Excruciating silence follows, but she doesn't drop my hand. Instead her eyes just search mine for any inclination that I'm joking.

"T-Tobs can you say something? I did just put my whole heart out there and I'm a little nervous here."

Her throat clears and she roughly nods. "You're in love with me?" Even with her throat cleared it still sounds shaky and uneven. 

"Yeah..." the word is whispered. "You've known for three years?" 

"I'm sorry Tobs. I shouldn't of hid it from you, I shouldn't of let it happen in the first place, and I definitely shouldn't of let you feel so shitty about what happened that one night after the bar. Not when I left out the parts of the story where I wanted you so badly. Where it took everything in me to not let you do what you wanted. Because god I did want it just as much as you did that night, but I was terrified you'd realize that it meant so much more to me than it would have to you in the morning. Terrified that I'd be dumb enough to tell you i loved you after we were done." 

Tobin stands completely frozen in shock. 

I take it as a bad thing and pull away before apologizing and heading towards the door. Just before I pull the handle I'm jerked back and she kisses me. It's nothing like how it was in my dream; it's even better.

Instead of being slow in gentle it's hungry and a little rough. Her hands tug at my hips and pull me closer so our bodies are fully pressed together. She lightly bites my lower lip and tugs with elicits a small moan from me. 

Suddenly I pull away and realize what just happened. "What was that?" Tobin's cheeks turn into a deep shade of pink and she rubs her neck. "Good I hope." 

"Tobin not what I mean." 

"Yeah yeah I know. You should also know that drunk me doesn't just go after girls who sober me doesn't want." 

"But-"

"But Alex? I forced myself into liking her to try to get over you. I always knew Chris. From the second we shook hands after the championship I knew you were it for me. After years of me thinking you didn't feel it I just told myself to get over it and maybe I was wrong. So I let myself become fixated on Alex since it would always just be meaningless since Serva." 

I'm shell shocked to say the least. All this time she's felt the same way as me? This just doesn't seem possible like at all.

"Chris I've been in love with you since like forever."

My body surges forward and my lips capture hers again. 

A few minutes of kissing on the roof top later Tobin suggests we take it back to our room and well who would I be to say no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the slowburn finally ends!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just smut so if you don’t want to read that just skip this chapter it won’t have my real effect on the plot.

The journey back to the elevator is full of stumbling and nervous kisses. Our lips stay connected most of the way hence the stumbling. Seconds after those metal doors open my back hits the wall. 

Tobin's body is pressed against mine a moment later and our lips are back together again. Tanned hands find their way up my legs and come to a stop on my hips. I take this moment to gain a little momentum of my own. 

I drag my hands down her torso and then slip one under her shirt. She gasps at the contact and leans even further into me. My hand runs along the waistband of her pants before lightly traveling upward. I take my time running it along her abs that are just as defined as they were in my dream.

My journey upward continues until I hit the bottom of her sports bra. I decide to be a little bold and drag my thumb under it. She shivers a bit under my touch, but her lips don't falter against mine. 

Another inch of going up and I've hit my destination. Gently I cup one of her boobs and drag my thumb across it. When it hits her hardened nipple she lets out a full moan and her lips latch into my neck. 

The elevator dings signaling we've reached our floor and she wastes no time dragging me out. We reach our room and she fumbles with the keycard before getting the door open. 

Once again my back is up against something, this time it's the now closed hotel room door. She resumes her position of her hands resting on my hips and her lips on my neck.

They kiss and suck their way along my jawline and then down my throat. Definitely leaving a few marks that I will later find out to be impossible to hide. 

"Shirt off Chris." I lift my back off the door and almost rip the shirt off of me. "Good Chris." A small moan comes out in response and she pauses grinning against my neck. "You like that huh?" 

And fuck that shouldn't be as hot as it is. All my body can come up with to do is nod my head in response. "Good because I like it too." Another moan leaves my mouth and she's back sucking at the pulse point near my collar bone. 

My hands get restless and I slip both of them under her shirt. They feel every inch of her toned stomach and I already know I'm gonna get addicted to it. "Tobs can I take this off?" My voice comes out uneven and unsure, but she says yes anyway. 

The shirt comes off with ease and I'm finally able to take in everything that I've always tried so hard not to stare at. I must stare for a while because now she's laughing a bit and saying, "See something you like?" 

"Actually I do." In that moment I push off of the door and push her onto the bed beneath me. "Shit Chris I'll admit that took me by surprise." 

Our fingers interlock and I trap her hands on the bed. "You haven't seen anything yet." I throw my left leg over her hips so i'm straddling her and roughly connect our lips. It doesn't take long for the girl under me to get restless and begin pushing against my hands that are restraining her. "Please Chris I want... I want to touch you." 

In the brief moment my hands let up on the pressure she manages to flip us over. This time her lips don't land on mine but instead on the space not covered by my grey sports bra. Her eyes look up into mine as she travels along the edge of my bra. 

My hands find my way to her hair all while she begins to leave light marks along my chest. "Can I take this off?" I lift my arms up and allow her to slip it off of me.

Suddenly i'm acutely aware of how bare I am. In front of the girl I've been in love with for what feels like forever. Reflexively my arms go to cover myself only for her to gently grab them and move them away. "You're so fucking beautiful Chris. By far the most beautiful person I've ever seen inside and out." 

I relax into the mattress and let her mouth move freely over me. She takes her time slowly circling my nipples with her mouth before gently using her tongue on one and rolling the other with her fingers. The pleasure I get out of it is almost excruciating. 

So much so that I can feel myself arching into her. Based on the smirk that plays across her lips she felt it too. This only eggs her on and she begins to make grander movements with her tongue. "T-Tobs"

My voice doesn't do anything to stop her. Far too enthralled by what she's doing to want to quit anytime soon. To be honest as embarrassing as it is that her simply teasing me is getting me so close, I don't want her to quit anytime soon either. 

She doesn't relent until my breathing has become uneven and at every swipe of her tongue I let out a throaty moan. "Chris can you finish from this baby?" 

The use of the pet name is new, but it isn't unwelcome at all. Quite the opposite actually as it causes my thighs to clench together. 

"Why don't we find out?" 

As I said it I knew she'd see it as a challenge and Tobin is a very, very, competitive person. Much to my dismay her mouth doesn't return to its previous position. Just as i'm about to say something it's over my other nipple nipping and licking. 

It doesn't take long for me to build up again. Only a few strokes of her tongue and gentle bites and I'm towing the edge.

"Shit Tobs I'm so close please!"

I've never been much of a beggar but what can I say? She brings out a different side of me.

One more flick of her tongue and I'm falling so swiftly off the edge. It's all loud moans and curses and legs shaking, accompanied by her whispering in my ear how good I am and how beautiful I am.

"Think you can go another round? Getting you off with just that was amazing, but I wanna tatse you." 

Yep good to go another round!

Without hesitation I drag my shorts and underwear down and lay there bare in front of her. Somehow understanding I was nervous she discards the rest of her clothes. 

My eyes move down her body. Stopping at her small, but definitely satisfying chest with hardened nipples. Then briefly at her tanned stomach that looked like it was sculpted by Michelangelo himself. Finally between her legs. What I saw confirmed that she was indeed just as into this as I was.

I was the one to pull her back onto me. This time her lips just skimmed over my torso before coming to their real destination. "Baby you're so wet. Is this all for me?"

I helplessly nod just wanting to feel her tongue against me. She doesn't say anything more instead planting light teasing kissing on my inner thighs. 

"Tobin please."

There's no indication that she even payed attention until, "Please what?"

"Tongue!" 

Really I hadn't meant to yell, but it definitely came out that way. 

"What about my tongue?" 

"God Tobin just fuck me with it please!" 

She wastes no more time and runs her tongue along my folds effectively spreading them. It stops right before where I really need her and runs back through my folds another time. It goes on like this for at least five more times before I finally speak up.

"Tobin if you don't hurry up and fuck me I will." 

Tobin takes a moment to consider clearly not disliking the idea of that. Thankfully for me she doesn't like it enough to let me actually do it and she finally goes far enough up to hit my clit.

My hips immediately jerk looking for more friction. "Now Chris let's be good and not jerk our hips at the slightest touch shall we?" 

It wasnt even that dirty but god it just made me want her so much more. 

I did what she said, to the best of my ability, while she ran her tongue over and around. Sometimes substituting for gently sucking. Each movement just driving me closer and closer. 

"Tobs please, please don't stop I'm so close please."  
My left hand roughly grabs her hair causing her to moan. The sound caused my hips to jerk one more time before she uses one arm to hold me down and the other to abruptly shove two fingers in me.

"Oh my god Tobin!"

Her fingers quickly find a certain pattern. They continue to slide in and out as her tongue continues its assault on my clit. 

It's only when she sucks again and her fingers curl to hit that spot inside of me that I slip over the edge again. I came eyes rolling back, legs shaking, hand gripping her hair, her name rolling off my tongue, and back arching.

After a few moments she slowly removes her fingers causing me to jerk. "Sorry babe are you okay?"

"Better than ever Tobs." It was the complete truth. Here I am laying in complete in utter bliss. Body absolutely spent from just her touch. This hadn't been the first time I've had two consecutive orgasms, but it is the first time it's come from anything but my own fingers working myself up with a certain brunette in mind.

"If you just wanna sleep Chris that's cool I can uh, ya know get myself there."

That snaps me right out of my trance and I'm straddling her within seconds. "Hm you really think I'd miss the chance to repay you? Never." 

I lean down and take her lips in mine with an intensity that hasn't been there until now. It's for all the years that we've wasted dancing around what's always been right in front of us. 

Both my hands move up her abs until they reach her chest. "Let's see how sensitive you are now?" Right as the word you left my mouth I pinched both nipples between my thumbs and index fingers. 

The sound she lets out can only be described as a yelp. Nonetheless her backs arching up pushing her chest towards me. "Fuck Chris anything you do to me is gonan drive me crazy." 

That's all the encouragement I need to get this really started. I travel down her neck not bothering to be careful about leaving marks. I let my teeth graze over a couple points that seem to drive her a little crazy before lightly biting and then soothing the spots over with my tongue. 

"Didn't take you as a biter. Definitely not complaining though."

Even with her witty remark I can see what I'm doing to her. The sweat beads on her forehead and the way her legs are shaking the tiniest bit give me all the evidence I need. 

Once I've reached the end of her neck I allow my tongue to take over what my fingers had previously been doing. 

Her head rolls back and she gently hums in approval. "Not nearly as sensitive as me I see. Guess I'll have to find a different sensitive spot now."

And so I do. Hastily my head moves downwards until it's nestled between muscular thighs. I can't help but linger on them. Planting kiss after kiss going closer to where she wants me. 

"Chris!"

The tone of her voice tells me that it's time to stop teasing and give her what she wants. I begin to test out what she likes. 

Light circles around her clit get a moan.

Pushing my tongue against her entrance causes curses to come flying out of her mouth.

Long slow licks upwards cause her legs to shake.

Light sucking earns eyes rolling back and hips jerking.

Up and down licks full of pressure earn a, "Oh fuck Chris just like that please!" 

The motion continues as my fingers begin to come into play again. The longest circling her entrance and occasionally applying just enough pressure to slip in, but then come directly back out.

Her hips have now found a steady up and down motion that aligns with the movement of my tongue. Incoherent phrases that sound a little like, "So good Chris.", "Just like that", "Don't stop." are spewing out of her mouth. 

My middle finger finally slips in her for good and it only progresses things farther. Her hips now going up and down with her back now completely arched off the bed. "More baby please." Tobin all but whines. 

Another finger, my ring finger, is added to the mix. This seems to be enough for her until she says it one more time, "More, just one more." 

Any dream would never me as good as watching and hearing Tobin Heath come undone with my tongue on her clit and three on my fingers curling inside her. 

Endless whines and praises are screamed. When she finally comes the only way to describe it is majestic. Dark dialated eyes screwing shut, all sorts of muscles flexing and tensing, mouth opening to let out a silent scream, thighs clamping around my face. 

I ride out her orgasm with her tongue and fingers working until the very last of her tremors are gone. 

"Christen Press, how have you failed to mention what an absolute sex god you are? That feels like something you tell your best friend." 

Just like that we are both laughing while I'm tucked into her arms. We lay there for a few moments taking in everything thag just happened.

"Hey..."

"So..."

Both starting at the same time. "You first." Tobin the gentlewoman Heath says. 

"So... I really hope that meant as much to you as it did to me. I know you said you love me and all, but I don't know." 

She places a soft kiss on my forehead before speaking.

"I mean it Chris I really have loved you forever. This meant the world to me I swear. I do have a question though." 

"Yeah?"

"Go on a date with me. Shit that didn't sound like a question. Will you go on a date with me?"

I was about to enthusiastically answer "Yes of course!" when the memory of Alex comes crashing in.

"I would love nothing more, but I want you to be over Alex first. Don't try to tell me you are because I know you aren't. At least not fully." 

She lets out a defeated sigh telling me that I was right. "Chris, Alex doesn't even compare to you. You're right though I need to be fully committed before becaus I'd never forgive myself if I screwed this up." 

"I love you Tobs. Maybe even more now that I know how many orgasms I should expect to have with you."

"Oh Chris you haven't even gotten the half of it."

All it takes is that statement for us to be at it again.

Let's just say there were a few more orgasms in store for both of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure how well I wrote this, but I hope you enjoyed. Maybe more to come?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after leads to an awkward breakfast encounter with Carli that Tobin later more than makes up for. Little bit of smut here.

As I wake up there's an unfimilar but comforting warmth all around me. I allow myself to sink into it and bury my face. A groggy voice murmurs, "Morning Chris" and then the memories from last night flood into my head. Nothing to complain about there that's for sure.

"Morning Tobs what time is it?" If we're late again the ridicule will be even worse than the last time. "Don't know, grab my phone it's right there on the nightstand."

My hand reaches over and grabs it already seeing at least 5 texts from Allie and that we are yet again late. "Might wanna answer Allie and we really need to get better at alarms it's already 8:30." 

Tobin groans and closes her eyes. "Do you think we'd get in that much trouble if we just skipped. Surely they won't miss us too much." 

We probably wouldn't get in that much trouble, but there'd be so many questions if we did. "Come on Tobs we gotta go it'll be worse if we don't." 

"Fine but kiss me first." I hesitate for just a moment before she continues whispers "please?" 

I lean it and place a quick and gentle kiss on her lips. "Much better! Now let's get moving!" 

This time we are careful about not mixing up any clothes. It's when she's putting on a sports bra I notice all the marks I left. I must've gasped because she's looking at me with raised eyebrows. "I- your neck is um." She seems to get what I'm trying to say and brings her hand up to her neck.

"Could say the same about you actually." Both of us rush to the bathroom mirror and inspect ourselves. In conclusion no amount of concealer would remotely cover these up. 

"What do we do?" Honestly there's nothing to do here. God this is gonna be awful. 

"Guess we just have to face the music?" I mean for it to come out a lot more encouraging than it actually does.

"Guess so. What are we gonna say when they uh see?" There's not really a way to lie in this scenario. If we even tried someone would for sure call us out.

"You know the team there's no point in lying I say we just don't make any direct comments and hope for the best." 

We finish putting on the rest of our clothes and begrudgingly head to the meal room. As soon as we open the doors 21 pairs of eyes flick to us. 

"Oh. My. God." That statement from Mallory summed up the faces of everyone in the room. "Hey Mal I think your moms may be trying to make another baby!" Emily yells it and Tobin sends her a glare that silently says 'Don't you dare uutter another word.'

As we make grab plates and fill them with breakfast essentials the room is uncomfortably quiet. Although it's early breakfast is never ever a quiet event. 

When Tobin and I turn around to head to the tables everyone's eyes stay glued to us. "Tobs it looks like they want us to make some sort of announcement..." 

She only nods next to me and pulls me to a table with only Becky and Carli. Even the two most mature on the team can't help but gawk at us.

Carli breaks the silence, "You know there's a rule right? No girlfriends at camp." The statement is said so casually that it shocks both of us.

"No we..."

"Actually uh..."

Upon interrupting eachother we both just go silent. "Please tell me you guys aren't in that awkward stage where you just did it and now don't know what you are?" 

Right on the money there Carli. 

"Oh you actually are sorry guys..."

No one else says anything after Carli's apology. 

Tobin and I are in that stage but it doesn't have to be awkward right? We're still best friends who can be perfectly functional they'll see.

They do see throughout the day we act totally normal, sitting together on the bus, goofing off at training, whispering whenever one of us thinks somethings funny. 

There's no change in our regular routine until during dinner she drags me out of the room and pulls me into a corner. 

"Whatcha doin Tobs?" Her intentions are obvious considering how her pupils are blown and she's practically heaving.

"I know we aren't officially a thing yet..."

Oh my god she said yet!

"but I can't stop remembering how good last night felt. How good it felt to touch you everywhere. How good it was hear you moan my name over and over." 

Her voice drops into a whisper, "How good it felt to watch you come undone underneath me." 

Just like that my whole body feels like it's on fire. "Jesus Tobs you can't just say that."

The truth was I've been remembering every second of it too. I mean how could I not I had slept with Tobin Heath the girl i've been in love with for what felt like forever.

"Don't drag me here and tease me. Do something about it instead." If possible her eyes grow even darker and she's all over me within seconds. 

Our location is in no way ideal, but she's definitely making the most of it. Smooth hands slide up stomach and under my bra. She tweaks my nipples and my legs are already shaking.

"Tobs please just... just... fuck." Chapped lips are sucking on the most sensitive part of my neck that shes somehow already discovered. 

I don't even notice her hand moving until it's under the elastic of my pants and buried in my underwear. 

"Oh god Chris you're soaking." No reply is needed as two of her fingers slip inside. My arms fly around her neck to keep myself up. 

Within seconds of entering she's already hitting the exact spot that makes me go crazy. "Fuck fuck fuck oh my god."

At this rate i'm going to come embarrassingly quickly. This seems to be exactly what she wants. She brings her lips right up to my ear and asks if she can tell me something.

There's a hint of nervousness in her voice, but it isn't evident in any other part of her demeanor. 

"I like it like this. I like fucking you in public knowing anyone could see. Knowing anyone could see how you're a mess just for my fingers."

Her words send a shockwave all through my body and just like that i'm unraveling against a hotel wall. 

When I come to all I can get out is, "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this won’t just be smut I just wanted to add a little bit more.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen are busted by Vlakto, but he’s a lot nicer than Jill always was. Kelley comes to a revelation that she must immediately share with Sonnett. And some Preath fluff.

After the brief hallway event we couldn't keep our hands off eachother. Kinda makes me feel like a horny teenage boy, but I've wanted this for so long. I think that's a good enough excuse to act a little bit like a teenage boy.

The last days at camp are filled with us sneaking off whenever we can. Tobin hasn't said anything else about Alex which could be considered a good sign, but it definitely means she isn't completely over her. Probably gonna talk to her about that later before we have to leave. 

A ball comes flying at me and it brings me back to reality. "Sorry Christen!" Mal's face is bright red and she's surrounded by Lindsey, Rose, Emily, and Sam. "Don't worry about it!" 

The past few days practice has been incredibly good for me. Continuously beating the defenders, yes even Becky, and even being able to score on Alyssa most of the time. I can't help but wonder if it has something to do with Tobin. Maybe some of her magic has rubbed off on me while she was well, rubbing me. 

Today's no different. My passes are flowing extremely well and I even scored a header at the beginning. 

"Christen may I talk to you after practice?" Vlatko asks as he approaches me. "Of course coach." He sends me a small smile before walking off to presumably reprimand Kelley and Emily for goofing off too much. 

"What'd Vlakto want?" My body jerks and I turn around to see Tobin standing behind me. "I'm not really sure actually." Her body language changes and suddenly she's swaying on her feet and biting on her lip. "He wanted to talk to me too. I have a feeling it's about the no girlfriends at camp thing. He's bound to of heard about us... or I mean what we've been doing." 

Shit shit shit! Ellis once found out Ashlyn snuck into Ali's room and they didn't get to play in a whole tournament as punishment. 

"Crap." "Yeah crap."

The remaining hour goes by much faster than I would've liked. Back at the hotel I find myself heading to the small conference room on the ground floor. 

When I arrive Tobin's already there pacing. "I'm so dumb Chris oh my god. I shouldn't of let it keep going. It's so unprofessional of me and..."

She stops when she sees the look on my face. 

"Shit no Chris just because of what I knew could happen. Wait no that doesn't sound right I meant what could happen career wise. I've loved what we've been doing and I wanna do more just not here." 

Just then Vlakto opens the door and we step in. "Alright ladies sit down." We take seats next to eachother and he sits down across from us. "As you two know we have a rule here to ensure focus on what we came here to do which is soccer. No girlfriends at camp. So do you two have anything to say regarding this rule?" 

Brown eyes meet mine and I can tell it's a silent plea to get us out of this. "We aren't dating coach." Tobin's body tenses and she looks down.

"While that may be so the rule extends to... um... certain other activities that based on your necks you two have participated in."

My cheeks are burning and I'm gonna guess Tobin's are too.

"What are you gonna make us do?" Tobin squeaks out clearly anxious.

"Oh girls I'm not gonna make you two do anything. I'm not sure what Ellis's punishment was for this stuff, but I was going to say to keep it out of camp since it seems to be a first time occurrence. Make sure to also tell someone on the coaching staff if your relationship status changes. I wish you the best of luck with all of this girls and Christen you've been on fire recently."

Both of our mouths are agape. "You-you aren't gonna punish us?" I elbow Tobin when she says it.

"No ladies just don't let it happen again and we won't have any problems. You are dismissed." 

We head out of the room and back to the hotel room. When we get in it would probably be a good time to ask about Alex. 

She holds the door open for me and I head to my bed that she's been sharing with me. "Sooooo"

A smile plays across her face. "Soooo?"

"I wanna talk nothing bad or anything just wanna see where your heads at I guess." 

I lay back letting myself relax on the mattress. Tobin hesitates, "Am I allowed to join you?" 

God she's so cute when she's nervous. 

"Of course" 

With my blessing she crawls up next to me and rests her head on my chest while her hand finds mine and starts playing with my fingers.

"What are you thinking about?" Over the years I've learning it's better to build up to things with Tobin.

"How much I'm gonna miss you when we leave. I've always hated when we weren't together but I know I'm just gonna hate it more now since things are different." 

My lips find her head for a quick kiss. "I'll miss you too Tobs so much." 

"I'm so glad you told me. It feels like we wasted so much time now. We could've been like this years ago. I don't know if I ever would've gotten the nerve to tell you. Now it feels stupid I was so scared of what you'd say. Even if you didn't feel the same I should've known you never would've let it come between us. You're too Christeny for that."

It's not the first time someone's ever used that adjective. I've never really asked what it meant though. Now that it's her saying it I really really wanna know what it means.

"Define Christeny for me." 

She laughs a little before answering, "You know like good. You're so full of goodness. Not the better than anyone kind but the pure and nice kind." 

God I love her. 

She continues talking, "You've been so understanding about the stuff with Alex. You were even there for me when I was trying to win her over. I know it wasn't easy for you because it wasn't easy for me when I thought you liked Kelley." 

"I'll always be here for you Tobs. You could completely break my heart and I'd still be there for you."

Her body shifts so even more of its on me. 

"I'd never break your heart Chris." 

Never in my life have I believed someone when they said that. Then here she is her sure voice making me trust her so fully. 

"I'd never break yours either Tobin."

She brings my hand up to her and gently kisses it. "I love you Chris so so much." 

"I love you too so so much. Is it okay if I ask how you're feeling about Alex?" 

Tobin doesn't have much of a reaction. I kinda expected her to roll away or tense up. 

"Those feelings don't mean anything to me anymore. They're barely even there now you're like all I can think about right now. By next camp they'll be gone I'm sure of it. Maybe next camp we can have that date?" 

Apparently that was just what I wanted to hear since all those feelings of doubt just washed away.

"I think I'd like that." 

After that we talk about the conversation shifts to less serious things. Tobin animatedly tells me about how Ashlyn almost went to jail in college for underage drinking and driving. Somehow she miraculously faked sobriety. 

That soon shifts into me giggling and telling Tobin how Kelley had a small thing for me in college. "I knew it!" She yells triumphantly. "No you did not I didn't even know until the other day." 

"No no Chris when we played eachother in college and I'd hang with Kelley after she talked about you all the time. I mean we couldn't have a conversation without you being mentioned. I even asked her about it once and she turned into a blushing mess." 

Note to self tease Kelley about that later.

Later turns out to be soon actually as there's a knock on the door followed by none other than Kelley announcing herself.

Tobin gets up and let's her in. Kelley wastes no time in getting comfortable in what would've been Tobin's bed.

"Sorry to interrupt your bonding time lovebirds but we've all been dying to know how the talk with Vlakto went." 

Tobin and I give a basic summary of what happened and honestly Kelley seems a little dissaponted at the lack of drama. 

"Then he was just like tell the coaching staff if your relationship status changes. By the way have you and Sonnett told the coaches?" 

Kelley grits her teeth which is really all the information I need to know the answer.

"Dang Kelley, wonder if you would've told them if it was your college dream girl." 

Kelley sits slack jawed at Tobin's statement. "W-what do you mean?" 

"You know the girl you had that 'small thing' for in college?" 

"Pressy you did not tell Tobin!" 

"Sorry Kell but she needed to know the competition!" Neither Tobin nor I are being remotely serious but Kelley seems to think we are.

"Comp- no no I uh..."

"Chris do you think I should rough her up a bit so she knows not to mess with me?"

Kelley shoots straight up. "No that wont be necessary Tobs! Chris is great and all, but you know I l-love Em." 

Tobin and I both go silent at her proclamation. 

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"You just said you love Sonnett Kell." I say it cautiously. Knowing Kelley she probably didn't even realize she said it.

"Shit I did?" 

It's Tobin that responds. "Well do you love her?" 

"I mean we haven't even been dating four months that'd be crazy right? Right?"

"You've been best friends for longer Kell. Tobin and I aren't even dating and we say it." 

"Yeah but that's you and Tobin you've basically been star crossed lovers since before 2010. Sonn and I haven't. I mean sure I pretty much think about her all the time and definitely see a future and want a future with her, but that doesn't mean I'm in love."

Both Tobin and I stare at her with raised eyebrows.

"Okay shit maybe I am what do I do?" 

For a Stanford grad Kelley can be so slow sometimes. 

"Tell her obviously dude. Do you really think she wouldn't say it back? She's been crushing on you since her first call up. I've heard way too many conversations between her and Linds about you. 'Oh my god Linds Kelley sent a winky face do you think she's flirting or just being friends?!' 'Linds I'm freaking out Kelley told me I played amazing today and I just froze that was so embarrassing she probably thinks i'm dense!' Even if she isn't there yet she's still crazy about you and she'll get there." 

By the time Tobin's short speech is finished Kelley looks determined. "Well I guess it's time for me to go and tell my girl I love her. Thanks dudes!" She rushes out the door and then it's just Tobin and I left.

"I never would've expected them to make such a good couple." Tobin nods her head in agreement. "I'm glad Kelley's really happy though. Not to bring it up but especially with what happened with Alex. Kell deserves someone who will fully love her."

"Do you think she's found Sonnett yet?" Tobin ponders aloud.

"Knowing Kelley yeah probably. If she hasn't i'd give it another two minutes before she does." 

"Do you think if she doesn't find her by dinner she'll make a declaration of love right in front of everyone?" 

I can't help but smile at the thought. "Kelley's a private person and all but for Sonnett I bet she would."

We don't discuss it further instead electing to take a quick 20 minute nap before dinner.

As it turns out Kelley did find Emily before dinner and told her in front of Lindsey and Rose who will definitely bully her for what was apparently a sappy speech.

Later we all get together in Abby and Tierna's room to watch a movie. The nights full of laughter caused by jokes at Kelley's expense. Despite the teasing Kelley still cuddles up to Sonnett in the corner of the room. Tobin and I are doing some cuddling of our own, but it goes unnoticed.

It's late when everyone heads back to their rooms. Tobin and I chat about the movie while we get ready for bed and when we do crawl under the covers we fall asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having writes block right now so leave suggestions of what you might want in the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen are finally reunited at the airport.

If I ever though being away from Tobin before was the hardest thing ever I was wrong. Being away from her now is so much worse. Not because of a lack of communication, it's the opposite actually.

Now there's good morning texts, facetime calls that can only last a few minutes, pictures shared, long voicemails, and so much more. 

It isn't necessarily a bad thing in fact it's probably a good sign if you ignore how clingy it makes me sound. I definitely don't need her or anything except I'm beginning to feel like I do. 

Our feelings are never brought up except when we end calls with "I love you" and it's clear that it means more than it used to. 

Friendships are the foundation of any good relationship, and there's no doubt that this month has improved our friendship. Most times I know what she's about to say before the words come out of her mouth and I'm positive it's the same for her.

Now it's only a day before I see her again and presumably resume where we left off. Hopefully even go on that date that was mentioned. 

As if on cue my phone chimes with an all too familiar ringtone.

Tobs: So do you want to be normal and have a date at a normal time or do it our own style and let me sneak you out at night and take you somewhere?

Well I can't say I was expecting her to ask about it, especially over text. 

Chris: If you're taking me why don't you pick? I'll like whatever you decide. 

Tobs: So unhelpful Chris give a girl something to go off of... I just really want you to have a good time.

My stomach flutters a little as I read the text. Of course she'd want it to be good, but hearing her say it is just so endearing. 

Chris: Really Tobs anything with you I'll love. Wouldn't hurt if it was something outdoors though. I've heard Florida can be very nice at this time of year.

Tobs: Chris Florida is nice at all times of the year, but yeah I can definitely work with that. Can't wait to see you tomorrow :)

Chris: Same here I gtg pack, but I'll call you when I land tomorrow morning okay?

Tobs: Okay, night Chris I love you.

Chris: I love you too.

Becky hasn't been shy about voicing her concern over how quickly we jumped into saying I love you. I tried to explain to her how natural it felt since we had been best friends and all but she just didn't get it.

Honestly there was no point in not saying it. Maybe if we were different people it'd be too much, but not with us. Plus you never know when life is going to screw you over and take someone a way. Better to not waste anymore time since we've already wasted years.

After packing the little clothes I need for camp I check the time to see it's far past the time i'd normally be in bed. Shit I always do this the day before we leave.

Right as I slip into bed my phone goes off yet again. This time the culprit of the sound is none other than Kelley.

Kell: Bring a coat to Orlando!

Future Mrs. Heath: Why on earth would I need a coat in Orlando?

Future Mrs. Heath: Kell when was the last time you went to Orlando? I definitely do not need a coat.

I shut my phone off thinking that'll be the end of it, but she doesn't relent.

Kell: Trust me Pressy dearest bring a coat. I won't let you get any beauty sleep until you promise to bring one.

Future Mrs. Heath: You realize I could just turn my phone off right?

Kell: That takes the fun away plus then you'd have to actually set an alarm clock and I know you like to just use your phone alarm.

Future Mrs. Heath: Fine, now goodnight I'll see you tomorrow.

Kell: Mission accomplished! Night future Mrs. Heath ;)

When Kelley first started using that nickname I chastised her for it, but it's started to grow on me. Totally not because I really like the sound of that or anything...

Mrs. Press-Heath 

Mrs. Heath-Press

Oh come on now Christen don't be a gay stereo type and u-haul it. 

The next thing I know my alarm is blaring and my room is dimly lit from the sunrise. Alright let's get this show on the rode Kelley will be here to pick me up in 15 minutes.

I bide my time by hastily doing my morning routine then eating some banana with peanut butter spread on it. 

When I hear the car honk I'm out of the door in seconds very ready for the day.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Kelley asks in a cheery voice.

"Probably the same thing that's got you in a good mood. We all know you're even less of a morning person than me." 

Sonnett and Tobin's flight would arrive at the Orlando airport about 45 minutes before our flight, but the Thorns teammates always wait for us whenever they can.

The hour long drive to the airport goes by quickly. Kelley tells me about her date plan for her and Sonnett and I admit that Tobin seemingly has something planned. Her smile gives away the she already knew about it. 

"Come on Kell tell me what she's planning!" 

"No way I've known Tobs longer can't betray her now." 

"Yeah but did you have a huge crush on her for all of college?" 

She aggressively shakes her head probably remembering all the teasing from last time. 

"That's what I though so who are you really loyal to?" 

Her only response is an annoyed huff sound. 

"Please Kell I'm dying to know. I don't even know if I packed the right stuff for whatever she has planned." 

"Trust me you did I made sure of it."

THE COAT

"Aha! If I need a coat it's most likely outdoors. Any other details you feel like giving away?" 

Her fingers pinch together and make a zipping up motion across her lips. 

"Fine guess I'll find out soon enough anyway." 

Upon arriving at the airport Becky greets us with two coffees just the way we like them. Both of us graciously thank her and begin the checking in process.

Soon enough all three of us are in the air. Fortunately I got Becky next to me so I didn't need to make awkward small talk. 

Conversations between Becky and I always flow nicely. Most of them revolve around the new books we've read and she never shys away from asking about my dogs which I love her for. 

It's when the topic of books arises that she changes the subject a little. 

"Any movie recs? I'm dying for a movie night but can't seem to find anything I really want to watch." 

"You're probably gonna think this is silly but whenever I want a movie night I just go to Disney Plus and put on something there. I was planning to watch Finding Nemo on the plane if I was next to someone I didn't know." 

"Oh I love that movie! Should I get Disney Plus I'm such a sucker for all the old princess movies."

"Here don't worry about that I'll just give you my login." 

I type all the information into her phone and she thanks me before beginning to read her book again.

Only about 30 minutes until landing now. Unfortunately not enough time to watch Finding Nemo. 

Instead I elect to rest my eyes and listen to my Glee playlist. 

The landing is smooth and exiting the plane isn't too much of a hassle. The three of us immediately set out for baggage claim.

"Guess who I see Pressy!" 

Not even a second later I spot a distinct half up bun with blue Jordans. The Thorns' backs are turned to us so I take the opportunity to sneak up on them.

"BOO!" 

A loud squeal follows and Tobin shoots into the air. 

"Damn Pressy got you good Tobito!" Sonnett exclaims before running over to Kelley.

Tobin sheepishly turns to face me an obvious blush on her cheeks. "Hey Chris." 

My arms instinctively find themselves wrapping around her. "That was quite the sound you made Tobs. Definitely top five favorite sounds I've made you make." 

The pink on her cheeks only gets worse as she stutters out, "W-what are the other four?" 

Before I can answer the two of us are being shepherded to the sprinter outside.

Tobin and I find ourselves in the back with Becky while Lindsey, Sonnett, and Kelley are in front of us. Midway through the drive Tobin begins absentmindedly playing with my fingers while I begin to drift off. Sleep only overtakes me after I see Becky whisper something to Tobin and they both smile. 

I'll probably find out what that's about later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure why I needed Christen to have a coat for the date I’m planning...


End file.
